Light and Dark
by victoronice
Summary: What if Light wasn't Kira? What if he was framed? / LxLight or Lawlight. Full summary inside. (M in later chapters?) Also on my wattpad and ao3.
1. Summary

What if Light wasn't Kira?

What if he was framed?

/

When 17 year-old Light Yagami, an aspiring detective, gets asked by his father, Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA, to join the investigation on the 'Kira' case (AKA the case that involves criminals suddenly dying at the hands [or book] of the one who is known only as Kira), he gladly accepts. But what happens when all evidence and suspicion point to him when he has done nothing? And what can he do when he starts to fall for the world's greatest detective, L?

(L x Light or Lawlight)

(Contains spoilers, I recommend reading/watching death note first, but it's not necessary)


	2. Chapter 1

Light Yagami sat in his room and stared out the window tiredly. He was supposed to be studying but he just couldn't concentrate for the life of him, which was odd. Light was very intelligent and at the top of his class, and studying wasn't usually a problem.

His father, Soichiro, was supposed to be home in a bit. Soichiro was the chief of the NPA (National Police Agency), and as far as Light knew, working on a very difficult case, the Kira case. Light didn't know much about the case, but knew a lot of criminals were dying of heart attacks.

It was odd, to say the least.

"Nii-san, dinner time!" Sayu, Light's sister called from the other room, breaking his train of thought. He wasn't thinking about much, but he was lost in his thoughts.

Light moved away from the window and out of his room, going into the kitchen where his sister Sayu, and their mother, Sachiko, were, serving dinner. Just as Light sat down, Soichiro walked in the door.

"Hey, I'm home," Soichiro called out, smiling as he walked into the kitchen. "Dinner smells heavenly."

"Thanks, Mom and I worked so hard," Sayu beamed, giggling as she helped dish the plates food out on the table.

As his family all sat at the table, Light smiled and took a seat with them. "So Dad, how's the Kira case going?" He inquired, taking a bite out of his food.

Sayu grinned happily. "There you go again, Light!" She chirped, looking at her brother. "Inquiring about Dad's work. You will be a great detective one day, won't he, Dad?"

"About that," Soichiro uttered, wiping his hands and face with his napkin. "Light, son… I know that you are so close to graduating high school, and almost ready to go to college, and I know that you are at the top of your class and very intelligent… And well, I know how much you want to be a detective, and…"

"Yes, father?" Light looked at Soichiro with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I was wanting to know if you would like to help us out with the Kira case."

Light almost stood up in shock. "R- Really?" He asked, eyes widened. He could not believe it; he'd been kind of investigating the Kira case on his own, but he couldn't do much, especially when he had to study a lot. This was an amazing opportunity for him.

Soichiro nodded with a small smile. "Yes."

"Then yes, yes, of course!" Light exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Then it's settled," Soichiro smiled at his son. "Here's what you should do. Starting next week, I want you to go to school everyday, and then study for at least a half an hour to an hour or so after, and then come to my job and help us on this case for a few hours or something. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I can, I promise," Light nodded enthusiastically, getting up and putting his empty plate in the sink.

"So, I want you to study hard for the rest of this week so that next week, you're not so stressed. And I want you to know now, when you have to study for that last exam before you graduate, I'm going to probably reduce your time working on the case, okay?"

"Got it, Dad," Light smiled, sitting back down. "I promise I'll study."

"And since you asked how the case is going, I'll tell you a bit now," his father told him, sipping his tea as his wife and daughter cleaned up a bit. "Let's go into the living room." Light nodded and got up, following his father into the living room, sitting on the couch with Soichiro. "So far, about ten to thirteen criminals– give or take a few– are dying a day, all of heart attacks, and we noticed Kira only seems to kill in the afternoon or so, always after 4pm. Kira has also killed people that stand in his way."

"Wow," Light uttered, looking at his shoes, thinking. "Well… It seems to me like perhaps Kira is a student or something."

Soichiro nodded, grinning. "See, this is why I wanted you to work on the case. You think quickly and are smart."

Light smiled. "Thanks," he said faintly.

–

 **Nii-san = brother.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this c: let me know if there's any mistakes, please.**


	3. Chapter 2

Light couldn't wait until he got to work on the case. He was ecstatic and made sure he studied as hard as he could. Finally, the weekend came around and Soichiro decided that Light could come with him to work then if he wanted.

Light, of course, agreed. So the two set off to Soichiro's workplace, the NPA.

As the two walked in, they were greeted by other police members.

"Hello, Director, hello Light," one member, by the name of Touta Matsuda, had approached them, smiling.

"Hello, Matsuda," the chief greeted back, walking off. Light followed, waving at Matsuda.

"So, Dad, what are we doing today?" Light asked, looking around.

"Well, mostly, all we can do is monitor how many criminals Kira–"

The director's laptop began making a notification noise, indicating someone was trying to reach him.

"It's L," Soichiro muttered, causing a few heads to glance in his direction. Those members, Matsuda, Ide, Mogi, and Aiwaza, as well as some others, walked over. "Light, this is important. I know I said you can work on the case today, but I think you should go home or go out for a bit and I'll call you and let you know when to come back."

Light sighed, but obliged as he grabbed his coat and left. After about an hour of pointless walking and no call yet, he walked to a place to get some lunch, and sat down to eat when abruptly, the TV began blaring.

"Attention, we have launched an improtant worldwide broadcast," the announcer said, and suddenly, someone turned up the volume. Now on the screen was a man by the name of Lind L. Tailor.

The man started ranting about Kira, claiming to be someone by the name of L, and Light just watched quietly. The man claimed that Kira was evil and other things. Suddenly, the man, Lind L. Tailor, appeared to be having a heart attack. Everyone in the whole room gasped.

Light knew it was Kira. Just then, the screen went to a white screen with a capital 'L' in 'Cloister Black' font. 'What the hell?' Light thought, watching the screen with an odd look.

"So, you can kill without even being in the room?" Someone on TV had asked, although it was more of a question than a statement. Light drifted into his thoughts for a moment. 'Kira can kill… without being in the room? Fuck.'

"We've got you, Kira," the person on TV said. "That man, Lind L. Tailor, was a decoy. He was a criminal that was going to be executed today. He was not the real L. I am."

There was another round of gasps and then some chatter among the little cafe.

"His information was never released to the public, so you couldn't have killed him until now." Light tilted his head.

"Go on, Kira, kill me," L challenged in a taunting manner. "Do it! I dare you to try! Come on, kill me! Kill me, Kira!"

Light's eyes widened.

"Also, Kira, this was not really a worldwide broadcast. This was only being broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan as a ploy to discover your location. I know where you are now. It's also no longer necessary to broadcast this anywhere else."

There was a bit of chatter in the cafe.

"I am the the world's greatest detective, Kira," L stated, causing a bit more chatter amongst the cafe. "I will catch you."

Light thought about this for a moment. So when his father said "it's L", he was talking about… the world's greatest detective…?

Suddenly, he program was shut down and there was more chatter. Light just sat there, a bit confused.

–

"L, what was that?" Chief Yagami questioned about the fake worldwide broadcast they'd set up as he looked at the computer. "Kira could've killed you!" The others beside him all began talking, before L spoke up from the computer.

"He couldn't kill me, because he doesn't know my name or face," L stated, and the others just all looked at each other. "I am pretty sure Kira needs a name to kill. He doesn't know my real name."

The chief thought about this for a moment, considering it. "Okay, so he needs a name, but how does he do it?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," L said. "But we will. I am in Japan now, investigating."

"But how do we know that?" Matsuda voiced, crossing his arms. "For all we know, you're no detective. We haven't even met you in person. How can we trust you?"

"I've already taken this into consideration, and have decided that we should meet."

"But for all we really know, we'd be meeting a fake L," Chief Yagami sighed.

"That is true," L said. "You are smart. But I cannot help you catch Kira if you don't put a little trust and a bit of faith in me."

"Alright," the chief uttered. "We are listening. What is your plan?"

"I am staying at a hotel fairly close to where you are now," L stated, causing everyone else to gasp. "So tomorrow night after 8pm, I want you to come to this hotel I'll give you the name of. When you come, come in pairs, but only one pair comes up, and then wait ten minutes before you send the next pair up, and so on. Watari will let you in when you all arrive."

The chief looked around at the others and the others looked back at him. Chief Yagami looked back at the computer. "Okay, see you then."

–

 **I know Ide isn't in it until wayyy later, and not at the same time as ukita, but remember, it's technically an AU.**


	4. Chapter 3

At 8pm, the certain NPA members stood outside of the hotel L had told them to come to. They paired up as best as possible, and went in, one pair at a time.

Like they were told, an old man stood by the door, waiting for them all to arrive. One they were all there, Watari opened the door and the members walked in.

Light did his homework and helped Sayu with her's as well. He was a bit upset he couldn't help out on the case, but he quickly got over it, as he'd help on the next day.

His father had ended up calling him and telling him to go home, and so Light walked home when it was close to dark. But he had gotten a feeling like... someone was watching him...?

At any rate, Light made it home safely, and then the next morning, he went to school and then he came home and did his homework and helped Sayu do her homework too. And that's where he was now.

His father still hadn't come home, so Light thought something important must've came up.

Light hoped something came up, because if Kira had killed his father... Well, Light would end Kira... permanently.

The members gasped. They stood there, with agape jaws, at the figure before them.

There was a young man, about 25, standing in the room. He was barefoot, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, with faded blue jeans. He had pale skin, messy black hair and bags under his black eyes.

"I am L," the young man had said.

The members gasped again. "This guy?" Matsuda wondered aloud. "He's somehow... different than I imagined."

Soichiro pulled out his ID. "NPA superintendent Yagami," he told L.

The others all pulled out their IDs as well.

"Matsuda."

"Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

"Ide."

L held up his hand in the shape of a gun, pointing it at the chief, causing the others to gasp. "Bang," L said, dropping his hand.

The other men looked at him like he was insane. "What are you doing?" Aizawa asked.

L dropped his hand. "If I was Kira, you'd be dead, Yagami Soichiro-san."

"Oh," the chief uttered, putting his ID away. So did the others. L turned around and walked across the room, sitting on the chair with his feet beneath him and his knees to his chest, like he was crouching.

The men looked at him oddly, before sitting on the couch and other chairs.

"So, L–" The chief began, but quickly was interrupted.

"Please, while you are here, call me Ryuzaki," L told them all, pouring himself some tea.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, why do you think Kira needs a name and perhaps a face to kill?"

"Because," L began, sipping his tea. "When Lind L. Tailor was on TV, his full name was on-screen, and he was killed by Kira, no doubt. But when I challenged him to kill me, he could not. He did not know my name or face."

"Makes sense," Aizawa commented.

"In any case, from now on, you will use fake IDs as a precaution," L told them, causing them to be surprised.

"Fake IDs?" Matsuda questioned. "But that's illegal–"

"I am aware of that, but we do not have much of a choice," L sighed, putting his thumb partially in his mouth, between his lips. "It's that, or die, really."

"Okay," the chief said slowly.

"Okay," L murmured. "We shall also go to a different place I have set up for a headquarters. We'll be the Japanese Task Force, and we'll catch Kira, and justice will prevail!"

–

/THREE WEEKS LATER/

"So, now we know that Kira is probably getting information from one of the members of the NPA, so possibly a child, brother, wife, etc."

Matsuda was talking to Aizawa about what they'd recently discovered. Soichiro sighed and looked over at L.

"Ryuzaki," the chief uttered, walking up to the young man sitting in his chair peculiarly, like usual.

"Hm?" L replied, not looking at the chief, but instead eating a plate of strawberry shortcake.

"I had promised my son that I'd let him help with the case, and well, I was wondering if I could bring him here."

"Hm…" L muttered, taking a bite of cake. "No, he's an outsider. For all we know, he's Kira."

"My son isn't Kira…"

"You don't know that," L argued, eating more cake. "We've already figured out that Kira is probably obtaining information from the NPA somehow, and we figured he must be a student based on the times he kills. I'm sorry, Yagami-san, but I'm afraid your son fits that description. We need to investigate him, honestly."

The chief bit his lip and sighed, looking away. "But, I just can't see Light as a suspect. I can't see him as a killer."

"I know you can't, Yagami-san, but Yagami Light is a suspect. We need to investigate him more without him realizing. I know we had already investigated a bit, but he just seemed… oddly normal. Suspiciously normal. He spent a lot of time in his room studying–"

"He's about to graduate in a couple days and his final exam is tomorrow," the chief interjected.

"–But he could kill while he's away from home," L finished, sighing. "And I know you're probably going to suggest he's out to meet up with his girlfriend, Misa Amane, but something tells me that's not what he's always up to."

"How much do you suspect my son?"

L looked at the chief now. "About 5 percent," L lied. His suspicion was about 60 to 65 percent in reality.

"5 percent?!"

"It's enough," L said simply, before looking away and taking another bite of his food.

The chief sighed. "Okay, investigate as much as you need to, but please don't do it too much."

"I won't."

–

 **I hope you guys like this, and sorry if it seems like it's moving fast, it's supposed to at first**


	5. Chapter 4

Light sat in his class, about to take the final exam and thinking, 'I wish Father would let me work on the case like he said. He wouldn't let me at all after that one time and I've been avoiding asking so he didn't get mad at me. I think it has something to do with L. Ah, L. I wonder who he really is. I wonder what he looks like, or perhaps what his real name could be. I kind of want to know him. When I asked Father about him, he said he was extremely smart. I wonder why I keep thinking about this mysterious L. Hm…' He was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher walked up to the students.

"Student 156, please sit normally," the teacher instructed, causing Light to discreetly look back at the other students. Sure enough, a few rows down, there was a black-haired male sitting with his legs to his chest and feet on the desk that, for a brief second, Light made eye contact with.

–

It was time for the graduation, when there was announcement. "There were two students with perfect scores, so there will be two speakers: Yagami Light and Ryuga Hideki." The crowd were talking about this as Light looked back and saw another person join him on the stage. It was the black-haired boy from earlier, and well, if Light said he didn't think the boy was attractive, he'd be a liar. But, he couldn't think like that; he had a girlfriend, Misa.

The other boy, Hideki Ryuga– which was the name of this pop star, Light noted– walked up behind Light and it made Light feel a bit uneasy. He knew something was strange here.

Ryuga leaned close to Light's ear, Ryuga's warm breath fanning over Light's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Light felt a bit uncomfortable. There was something about this boy that made Light feel… suspicious.

Then Ryuga whispered in Light's ear, "I am L." And something in Light told him that this boy– this young man, wasn't lying. 'But why is he here…?' Light wondered. 'He couldn't possibly think… that I'm… Kira… could he?'

The black-haired male walked past the brunette and up to the microphone, waiting for Light to follow.

–

A few days passed and Light was about to go to university in a few more days, but he kept thinking about Ryuga… No, L. He was thinking about L.

He barely got to speak to him, but apparently L wanted Light to work on the Kira case with the others and Light was happy to accept. They talked for a bit and Light hadn't seen L since. He'd asked his father if that was really L and Soichiro said yes.

He was just about to leave to head to the headquarters– L had given him the address– when Sayu shouted from the kitchen.

"Nii-san, Misa-Misa is on the phone!"

This made Light sigh. Sure, Misa was his girlfriend, but… he couldn't find it in him to love her. Yeah, she was beautiful, and sweet, and despite the fact that she could be an airhead and a bit annoying sometimes, Light didn't mind her. He thought that he'd love her over time, but it never happened. Yeah, he told her he loved her, but it wasn't true. He honestly wasn't attracted to her. In all actuality, the only one he'd really found attractive was–

No. He couldn't possibly… be gay… could he…? Well, it'd make sense; he never really took an interest in girls, or anyone, for that matter. He thought that perhaps he was asexual or aromantic or something, but then as soon as he got a good look at L's features, well… Light found that L was attractive. Sure, Misa was attractive but not to Light.

Light wandered into the kitchen and took the phone from his sister. "Hello?"

"Hi, Light!" Misa gushed, giggling.

"Hello, Misa, what do you need?" Light inquired, sighing a bit.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm about to go help my father with the Kira case."

"Ooh, can I help?"

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good id–"

"So I'll come to your house and we'll go together?"

"I–"

"Great! Love you, see you in a bit!" Then she hung up.

Light agitatedly slammed the phone down and then sat down and waited for Misa to show up.

–

Light and Misa walked together to headquarters, and walked in together as well. The Task Force members were watching over surveillance cameras and saw them walk in.

"W- Who is that?" Matdusa asked, eyebrows furrowed a bit as he stared at Misa.

"That's Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane," the chief answered, looking at the screen Matsuda was looking at and seeing the couple walk into the elevator. "But I don't know what she is doing here."

"She shouldn't come in, she's an outsider–" Ukita tried, but was interrupted by L.

"It's fine, they can come in," he uttered, stacking empty creamer containers (the ones for coffee).

"But L- I mean- Ryuzaki–"

Light and Misa walked into the room, Misa looking bubbly as always and Light looking agitated, but spotting L made his stomach feel odd.

Light walked away from Misa and over to L and Soichiro. "I didn't want her to come, but she insisted," he sighed, glancing back at Misa, who was chatting with Aiwaza, Matsuda, and Mogi already. "L–"

"Please, Light-kun, while you are here, call me Ryuzaki. Don't ask why."

"Okay… Ryuzaki, do you think you could force her to leave?" Light asked, voice low.

"I don't mind her being here as long as no information about the case is leaked by her." L shrugged, stacking more small, empty creamer containers before grabbing his plate of cake.

Light sighed once more and sat down in a chair next to L. He glanced over at the black-haired male, who seemed to be content with eating some cake. Light thought he looked really pretty then, despite how Light denied he himself wasn't queer.

To Light, L was pretty. Even if he sat a bit weirdly, had other quirks, had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, had messy hair and baggy clothes, Light thought he was extremely pretty and liked those things. Light already knew that L was intelligent and Light found that to be really sexy.

Light was dragged from his thoughts when he noticed L staring at him, and saw that L was about to speak. Light blushed and listened to L's voice.

"…You've been staring at me for the past two miuntes," L stated. "Wait, let me guess, you're probably annoyed that I'm the only one who has cake to eat. Here, have some." He extended his arm a bit to hand Light the plate.

"No, no thank you, it's okay." Light smiled at L and looked off.

L blushed a bit and his stomach felt funny. 'No, I can't let his smile affect me like this. He's a suspect. He could be Kira,' L thought, before looking away as well.

–

 **hope you like this, and sorry if i made any mistakes x**


	6. Chapter 5

"Whatcha doing now, Light?"

Misa kept finding (unintentional) ways to pester the college student, and she was driving him insane already.

Light just closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm just helping Ryuzaki search for any leads," he said as calmly as he could manage.

"Can Misa help?" The girl asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. Light bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at her. L saw this, and turned to Misa.

"Light-kun and I have this," he said, looking up at her with is onyx eyes. "Why don't you go and speak with Matsuda?"

Misa huffed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered, turning away and sitting next to Matsuda. Light looked at L in disbelief. L looked at Light and flashed a small smile before turning away and getting back to work.

Light did as well, sighing as he did so.

After a bit, it was time for a bit of a break. The chief decided he wanted some lunch and despite L's offers to have Watari bring him some, also decided he wanted to get out for a bit. He decided to take Matsuda and Ide (the others didn't want to come) with him and they were going to bring some food back for the others. L decided to go get some cake and stretch his legs for a bit. Mogi and Ukita sat on the couch and Misa sat opposite them in a chair, and Aizawa in another chair. Light left to go to the bathroom.

As L walked into the room with his cake and strode over to his chair to sit down, he looked around and asked,"Where's Light-kun?"

Ukita opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. The door opened and Light walked into the room, and just then, Ukita grasped the left side of his chest, his eyes wide.

He was having a heart attack.

"Ukita?!" Aizawa shouted, jumping up and dashing to Ukita, grabbing him.

"It's Kira!" Mogi exclaimed, getting up quickly. Misa screamed and jumped up, running to Light and clinging to him.

L glared at Light, and the auburn-haired boy had no idea why the detective was glaring at him. L's suspicion of Light being Kira was raised by a bit also.

Light looked into L's eyes, trying to determine the reason for the glare, and not finding much but–

'Oh fuck… he doesn't think that I'm… Kira… does he? Shit, I hope he doesn't think I killed Ukita because I didn't! I'm not Kira! I couldn't kill a person! Fucking hell!'

L watched as Aizawa checked the pulse of Ukita, finding him to be dead already. L glared once more at Light, thinking to himself.

'He is the only suspect; He is the only one who could have killed Ukita… right? Surely none of the Task Force members could be Kira… Misa is an idiot… so… the only one it could really be is… Yagami Light… But… I have no evidence… Something will have to be done about this…'

L looked away and sat down in his chair in the position as always.

–

About two weeks had passed since Ukita's death and the Task Force members were all working like normally (and of course, Misa was in the room, bugging Light to no end), when L suddenly stood up and looked at Soichiro. "Come with me, Yagami-san," L said, before walking out of the room. Soichiro looked around before getting up and following L out of the room. Light watched them with curiosity evident in his eyes.

L turned to the chief. "There's something on my mind that cannot be ignored any longer," he uttered, looking into the older man's eyes. The chief nodded.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"It's Yagami-kun," L murmured, putting his thumb to his lips. "My suspicions are high; I fear he may actually be Kira…"

"But Ryuzaki…"

"I have no evidence to prove he is actually Kira, but I am roughly 85.5% sure he is," L muttered, looking off. "I have no way to prove it though, so, I've decided on a test. We'll put Yagami-kun in confinement and wait to see if the murders stop or not."

"Sounds reasonable, but…"

"I promise, no harm shall come to him while he is confined."

"…Okay," the chief uttered, nodding slightly.

"We'll do it at a random point, perhaps sometime early tomorrow. Once he is in confinement, tell your family members and anyone else that perhaps requires to know or asks of his whereabouts that he was sent somewhere else for investigation. We'll confine Yagami-kun and see what happens."

–

 **I hope you are enjoying this c: let me know what you think if you'd like**


	7. Chapter 6

It was the next day and everything seemed pretty average: some of the Task Force members that were supposed to be working were sort of slacking off (mostly Matsuda), L and Light were typing away and Misa was being annoying and pestering everyone (but mostly Light and Matsuda).

Light gazed in L's direction as Watari walked into the room, pulling a small cart behind him filled with sweets for L.

"Thank you, Watari," L murmured, looking up at the older man and smiling thankfully. Watari gave L a small smile in return and placed a hand gently on L's shoulder before leaving the room and L dug into his cake.

Soichiro approached L, smiling a bit. "May I have one of your pastries?" He asked politely. L looked up at the chief and nodded. Soichiro knew that was the go-ahead to seize Light, handcuff, and confine him, so the chief looked over at Aizawa and gave a small nod. Aizawa walked over to Light, catching the attention of the others (especially Misa).

Aizawa quickly grabbed Light by his arm and dragged him out of his chair, causing him to protest.

"What the hell–?" Light questioned agitatedly, struggling in Aizawa's grip as L stood up. Aizawa pushed Light down onto the desk roughly, moving so L could get behind the teenager.

"Light!" Misa cried, trying to go to him but was held back by Matsuda. "No! Don't hurt my precious Light!"

L grabbed a squirming Light's wrists with one hand and handcuffed them with the other.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun, but until we know whether or not you're Kira, you're being put in confinement," L uttered monotonously, lifting the teenager from the desk gently, unlike how Aizawa was handling the boy.

"But I'm not Kira!" Light cried frustratedly, eyes wide and completely innocent.

L shrugged it off as an act; Kira couldn't fool him.

"Then I'm sure you'll have no problem going into confinement to prove your 'innocence'? If you really are Kira, then this'll make you stop playing God."

Light looked into L's black eyes, pleading silently. "Please, don't do this L," he begged. "I'm not Kira, please just listen." He saw L turn away and go sit down the way he usually did. Light turned to the chief. "Father—"

"Son, it's for your own good," Soichiro sighed, looking away. "If you aren't Kira, don't worry."

Light was then taken away and lead to his confinement room by Aizawa and Mogi and Misa was lead out of the building by Matsuda.

L looked at the chief. "Well done, Yagami-san," the raven-haired man uttered, grabbing a piece of cake. "Now let's wait and see."

The chief sighed once more and began to eat a pastry.

—

"I have some bad news."

The footsteps from the other began to get louder, so he turned, looking in that direction.

"What is it?" He asked, moving away from the window to sit down in the nearby chair. It was storming out, and lighting flashed. "Did you find 'Him' yet?"

"Unfortunately not, but it's about Yagami Light," the other sighed softly, kneeling down. "The Task Force members and L had restrained him and put him in confinement."

"Dammit," he muttered, slamming his fists down on the arms of his chair.

"Kira, my God," the other murmured, standing up and walking towards the chair where he, Kira, sat delicately. before stopping a few feet away. "Do you think we should stop the killings?"

"We're going to have to," Kira muttered angrily, huffing and crossing his arms. "I mean, yes, this is what we wanted; to blame him, but damn Yagami went and got himself confined and now we're going to have to stop the killings for a bit, just until they think he's actually Kira, and then we'll start them back up. And that L guy is smart, and soon he'll probably find out about the Death Note and the ownership and the Shinigami and everything, but I am smart as well. We'll also have to make sure we can drag out framing Yagami for as long as possible, until we cannot use him anymore, and then I know who to use next. Hopefully, we can clear out the majority of the criminals in little time, and then I can really be recognized as God. The God of the new world."

"Hey, you're pretty confident," a god of death, a Shinigami by the name of Ryuk, had commented. "Heheheh, I wonder why, though."

"Because I am intelligent, Ryuk, and I know what I'm doing," Kira told the Shinigami. "I'm framing Yagami until I cannot any longer so I can have enough time to kill off criminals. Were you not just listening?"

"Huh?"

"Just— just forget it," Kira muttered, aggravated. "You know what? You can go look after Yagami for me. Let me know what's going on. It'll be best that way." Kira tossed Ryuk an apple, and the Shinigami quickly gobbled it up, mumbling a 'so juicy'. Kira rolled his eyes. "Okay, now go."

"Heheh, okay, but I'm still on no one's side, you know," Ryuk reminded Kira, looking at him. "Not on yours, not on Light's, and not on L's. I'm just here because I'm bored and you have my Death Note." Then Ryuk flew off.

"That damn Shinigami…" Kira muttered, before turning his attention back to the other in the room. "Well, thank you kindly for coming here with that information. I would like to be alone now. Also let me know if you find 'Him'…"

"Anything for you, Kira, my God," the other murmured, before quickly scurrying off.

Kira moved back to the window.

—

It had been only thirteen days since Light had been put in confinement. L was almost positive the teenager was Kira; the murders of criminals had stopped and now L was fairly confident that Yagami Light was Kira and he was ready to convict him...

But that was all thrown out the window when the murders started again. There were more criminals dying of heart attacks and various other accidents. L was certain that Kira could kill in other ways than a heart attack, and he was also sure that Kira could control his victims before death, and he was pretty sure over Kira could also pick certain dates and times, but the real question was how did Kira do it…? L pondered this often.

L was watching the monitors that showed Light in confinement again, and he knew that any moment now—

"Ryuzaki."

The voice belonged to Soichiro. L knew it was coming; Soichiro was going to see if Light was ready to be released because he was 'innocent'. Yeah right. Honestly, L didn't believe that he could be wrong in this situation. Light Yagami had to be Kira, all facts lead to it. But then there were the new murders and Yagami Light had been in confinement. L wondered something. 'Could Kira's powers be transferred to another person…?'

"Ryuzaki?" The chief asked, walking into the room.

"I already know what you are going to say, Yagami-san," L stated, not looking away from the monitors. "And truth is, I am not ready to release Yagami-kun just yet. And please do not interrupt." The chief closed his mouth and listened. "Despite the recent murders, I still believe Yagami Light is Kira. I think, that Kira's powers can be transferred to another, and that Yagami-kun may no longer be Kira. However, I am still wary of Yagami-kun, and although there is a possibility that he is not Kira now, and may not murder criminals, I still would like to keep him under surveillance twenty four/seven after we release him. Just as a precaution so that we can tell whether or not he's Kira, or rather, if he was Kira. It should keep things from turning into a calamity in the future if he happens to be Kira."

The chief sighed. "How long until we can release him?" He asked tiredly.

"In one week," L replied, placing his thumb on his lips. "After we release him, I will have to make sure Light-kun stays with me at all times so I can keep an eye on him."

"Okay," the chief muttered, not wanting to argue with the detective any longer, getting up and leaving.

—

"Yagami Light, we are releasing you today."

Light heard L's voice come through the intercom in the small room and the teenager lifted his head, his eyes wide.

"R- Really?" Light asked, joy evident in his voice as he grinned. "Did you realize I'm not Kira?"

"Not quite," L said, causing Light's grin to fall. "I am still suspicious of you, but the murders had started up again, and there is no way I can think of that you could do that, but I mean, this is Kira we are talking about…"

"If you are still suspicious, then why are you releasing me?" Light asked perplexedly, tilting his head.

"Because we have no real evidence that you are Kira, therefore we cannot hold you in confinement for very long."

"So you're just letting me go?" Light asked. "I'm free?"

"Not exactly." Light sighed at this. "You will have to stay with me twenty four/seven so I can monitor you because I am still suspicious of you, but other than that, I suppose you are free."

"Okay…" Light sighed, ready to come out of that room.

"Someone is coming to get you," L told the teenager, which made Light sigh in relief. "Also, miss Amane is here to see you."

The sigh that left Light's lips this time was not from relief but from dread.

—

 **it's getting crazy, huh? Haha**


	8. Chapter 7

"Do you really need to go this far, Ryuzaki?"

Light gestured to the long chain of the handcuffs that contained his left wrist and L's right one, connecting Light to L.

The two were handcuffed together…!

"I am not doing this because I want to, you know," L said monotonously, as always.

"Huh… Is this what you meant by being together twenty four/seven?" Misa asked, eyes wide a bit. L nodded. "But– but Light's mine! How are we going to be able to go on dates and stuff?"

"Well, you can still go on dates, but it'll be the three of us," L stated, causing Misa to whine.

"So you are telling me we'll have to like, kiss in front of you and stuff?" Misa asked in a complaining tone.

"I'm not telling you to do anything but yes, I suppose I would be watching."

"Ugh, you're such a pervert! Light is mine! I don't want to share him with you!"

"Well, I do not know what to tell you. He has to stay with me because I am still suspicious."

"So you are saying I DO have to share him with you? Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuzaki?"

"I do not know what my sexual orientation has to do with Light-kun being handcuffed to me…"

"It has a lot to do with it, you pervert!"

"Light-kun, please make Misa stop talking now."

Aizawa stood up from his chair. "Enough of this!" He exclaimed. "Enough talking about homos and dates and kissing! We should be trying to catch Kira!"

"Aizawa-san is right," L sighed, walking to the chair which made Light stumble as he was dragged behind L, uttering a 'Ryuzaki!'. "We should get back to trying to catch Kira…"

Misa rolled her eyes and huffed before plopping down on a couch angrily.

"Misa-Misa, don't be so upset!" Matsuda said in a cheery voice, smiling and sitting next to the girl. Misa sighed a bit. "I'm sure you and Light will have plenty of time for dates once Light proves his innocence."

Misa seemed to cheer up a bit at Matsuda's words. "I… I suppose you're right… Misa and Light will have time later, I guess."

"There you go!" Matsuda said happily, causing Misa to grin.

Light stole a glance at L, seeing the eccentric man in the chair, sitting the way he usually did, with his thumb placed on his lower lip. Light bit his own lip gently, looking L up and down.

L gazed over at Light, seeing the teenager staring at him. Light blushed and averted his gaze back to the computer screen.

'I can't go checking him out like that!' Light scolded himself internally. 'That's a bit gay. L's going to think I like him or something…'

L looked away and back to his screen as well, unwrapping a candy and placing it on his tongue.

'Why was Light-kun looking at me like that…?' L wondered, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious and insecure. 'Is there something wrong with me that I don't notice…? Or was he just staring just to get under my skin…? Seems like something Kira would do…' L quickly glanced once more at Light before looking away just as quick. 'I shall ponder over this later.'

—

Kira was sitting in the chair, feeling bored as he wrote more names in his Death Note, when Ryuk flew in through the window.

"Hey Kira," the Shinigami uttered, chuckling. "Light is out of confinement."

"Is that so?" Kira asked wearily, yawning out of pure boredom. He wrote at least fifty names today– give or take a few–, writing some ahead of time for the next few days to come. "Do they not think he is Kira anymore?"

"No, they do," Ryuk stated, picking up an apple from the bowl on the table beside Kira. "L is still pretty suspicious and he's gone and chained himself to Light. Heheheh, Misa threw a good fit about it."

"Well, she IS an actress," Kira chuckled, imagining the blonde throwing a fit. "That must've been pretty interesting for you to watch."

"It was," Ryuk nodded. "It was pretty damn funny in my opinion."

"Hm," Kira hummed, closing the Death Note and pushing it aside. "I've written fifty six names today. I feel accomplished, honestly."

"So," Ryuk began, eating his apple. "Tell me again. Why did you want to frame Yagami Light specifically?"

"Well, Ryuk," Kira started, getting up and moving to the window again, looking at his own reflection. "I chose Yagami Light because if I am ever spotted using the notebook if it's existence is made known to the NPA, then they will assume I AM Yagami Light. It's quite helpful, being someone's doppelgänger."

Ryuk looked at Kira. "Heheheh, yeah, you do look like Light, despite the red eyes, though."

Kira chuckled, smirking. "Of course I do. I'm his doppelgänger, like I just said. Although, I'm closer to L's age than Light's, being twenty two. How old is Light again? Eighteen now or something? And L, he's almost twenty five, correct? Wait, so that means I'm right in between their ages, doesn't it? Right in the middle... Hm…"

Ryuk stayed silent as Kira moved back to the chair, sitting down and sipping a glass of wine.

"Anyway, I chose Light because we look exactly alike. It's also easier to frame someone when you look just like them. Much easier."

Ryuk nodded and grabbed another apple. "So, do you want me to go back and watch Light, or…?" The Shinigami asked, trailing off.

"Yeah, you can go ahead," Kira said solemnly, gazing out the window as he sipped his wine again. "Thanks, Ryuk. Also, take the last two apples with you. You can have them."

"Heheheh, alright, thanks!" Ryuk said, taking the apples and leaving.

As Kira raised his glass to his lips for another sip, there was a sudden knock at the giant door. Kira raised an eyebrow and set his glass down, rising from the chair and walking to the door and looking out the small hole in the door.

Kira opened the door and looked at the now kneeling figure before him. "Mikami Teru, what are you doing here…?"

"Kira, my God," Mikami uttered, looking up at Kira, the one who he admired as his god. "I found 'Him'… I found Birthday…"

"You found Beyond Birthday…?" Kira asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Mikami murmured, standing now.

"How'd you find him?"

"I don't exactly know, but I found him. He's staying in an abandoned building right outside of the Kanto region, where we are. I accidentally ventured around where he lives and spoke with him after he tried to kill me… I convinced him that I could help him and that you, God, needed his help…"

"Thank you, Teru," Kira said sincerely. "I'm sorry BB tried to kill you though…"

There was a reason Kira needed the help of Beyond Birthday; the fact that BB was on Kira's side and, despite the fact that BB was a criminal, a murderer… Kira wouldn't kill him. Kira knew he himself was a murderer, technically (even though he didn't really like that term), and even though it would probably be hypocritical of him to do so, Kira would have killed BB by now if it weren't for his eyes…

Beyond Birthday was born with the Shinigami eyes, and Kira could use them to his advantage… he could use them to find out L's real name so he could finally kill L… 'Yes, that would be perfect,' Kira had thought when he went over this before.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Mikami reassured, smiling slightly. Kira turned and walked over to his chair, gesturing for Mikami to follow.

"So, when can I speak to Birthday face to face?" Kira asked as he sat down once again, grabbing his glass of wine.

"Whenever you wish, my God," Mikami said, smiling at Kira fondly. "All I have to do is make the trip to go and get him, and I'll bring him back with me. It should only take a few hours for me to do so."

"Okay, then bring him here in a few days," Kira exhaled, offering Mikami a glass filled with wine. Mikami nodded as he took the glass gently. "It'll give me enough time to see what L, Light and the other Task Force members are up to." Mikami gave another small nod.

"Also, I want you to inform Misa that you found BB as soon as you can. I also want you to tell her to slow down on how much she's writing in her Death Note. Tell her only a maximum of seven killings a day. I don't want her to end up drawing too much attention to herself. Wait, you know what? Just tell her to take five pages from her Death Note that she can keep and tell her to give her notebook to you to use, okay? It'll be better that way."

Mikami nodded and gulped down his wine quickly. "I'm going to get going now, my God, if that's okay…"

"Yes, that's fine. Farewell, Mikami. See you in a few days, I suppose."

Mikami smiled before walking out of the room, leaving Kira alone at last.

—

 **hiya, isn't this getting somewhere? Well, to those of you reading, if I haven't updated chapter 8 I will soon. If someone's reading this in the future... well... hi! XD**


	9. Chapter 8

"I think I'm going to head home," Aizawa uttered, standing up. "I want to see my child and wife before they go to sleep, and it's pretty late right now. Also, I'm pretty tired. Is this okay, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, it is fine," L replied, biting his thumb and keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him. "Get some rest, Aizawa-san. The rest of you men might as well go home and sleep also, for it's 23:46. I want you back here by eight am at the latest. Goodnight."

The task force members filed out of the building without a word, leaving L and Light to work alone.

"So, it's just us working now?" Light asked, looking at the black-haired man beside him. L nodded, eyes flicking to the teenager before going back to the monitor in front of him.

He looked over at the laptop beside him and pressed and held down a button on it.

"Watari," he uttered.

"Yes?" Watari's voice was heard from the laptop.

"Would you be kind enough as to bring me a slice of cake, please?"

"Yes, of course."

L looked over to Light. "Would Light-kun like something to eat?" He asked the teenager. Light nodded.

L pushed the button again. "Watari, please bring something for Light to eat as well."

"Very well."

A few minutes later, Watari came back up with a slice of cake for L and a bowl of noodle soup for Light.

"Thank you, Watari," Light said with a small smile as he took the bowl from the older gentleman.

"Yes, thank you, Watari," L uttered, looking up at the man and smiling softly. Watari just smiled at the two and nodded before leaving.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is it with you and Watari?" Light asked, setting his soup down to let it cool down. "I mean, it just seems like you two are close…"

L bit his thumb, pondering whether or not to tell his number one Kira suspect about his past. He figured it wouldn't hurt if he told the teenager in the future, but he wouldn't say anything now, just in case.

"Perhaps I'll tell Light-kun in the future," L said, glancing at Light. "I'm sorry, Light-kun, but you are still my number one suspect, and I don't want to say too much now."

Light sighed. "I figured you'd say that, but it's fine."

L gazed at Light for a moment, just thinking.

'Are you Kira, Light Yagami? Or are you innocent? Am I being deceived by a killer or are you truly just an innocent boy…?'

Light felt L's eyes on him and he looked over, meeting the detective's stare.

'What are you thinking, L…? You still thinking I'm Kira? Well, I mean, of course you do. There's no other reason why you'd handcuff us together… But what are you thinking right now…? Why are you staring at me?'

'You are difficult for me to completely figure out, Yagami Light… or Kira. You are an intelligent, handsome young man. You are very popular and have women dropping at your feet, so to speak. You want to be a detective like your father. These things are easy. But these are the tricky things: are you Kira? If you really are, how do you kill? What is your purpose for killing criminals? Is it to reduce the amount of crime or for a different reason altogether? How could you take lives so easily? Why are you playing god…? Perhaps I shouldn't think about this too much. But I feel like you're Kira… I just need confirmation and the right evidence…'

'There's something about you, L. You're just mysterious… You're the best detective in the world, but you're odd… in the best way, though. You're so beautiful and it's like you don't even try to be. I can't help but to steal glances at you when you're not paying any attention to me. You are just so pretty and I can't help it… I wonder if you notice…'

'Are you a killer, Light-kun?'

'Do you notice, L?'

L broke the eye contact by looking back at his monitor and biting his thumb like they hadn't been staring at each other for roughly five minutes or so. Light blushed and looked away as well, sighing a bit as he began to eat his now warm soup.

—


	10. Chapter 9

"Ryuzaki, can we go to bed now?" Light asked, yawning a bit. "It's almost three in the morning and I'm tired."

"I suppose so, Light-kun," L said softly, getting up and shutting down his computer. Light did the same and followed the detective as he began to go to the stairs.

The two went up to their now shared room. Light hadn't seen it before now.

The first thing Light noticed was that there was only one bed. He didn't really like it, but if it helped prove he wasn't Kira, he was up for anything.

L walked across the room and got a chair as Light climbed into bed. Light tilted his head, perplexed, as L moved the chair beside the bed.

"What are you doing?"

L climbed into the chair and pulled a folding tray with a laptop on it closer to him. He looked at Light as he bit his thumb and waited for the laptop to start. "I'm working, Light-kun."

"I thought we were going to bed? I mean, didn't we come up here to sleep?"

"No, we came up here because Light-kun was tired and wanted to sleep," L said, pulling up files on the laptop and unwrapping a lollipop. "As Light-kun may have noticed by the dark bags beneath my eyes, I have insomnia and have trouble sleeping. I just thought I'd work while Light-kun slept."

"But… well…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, I guess not…" Light murmured, looking off.

"Good, now get some rest," L told him, before beginning to type away on the keyboard with the candy in his mouth. Light sighed softly before getting up. L looked up at the teenager. "What's wrong?"

"I need to change clothes," Light uttered, a light, barely noticeable tint of pink caressing his cheeks.

"Oh, right, of course," L muttered. He pushed the tray away and stood up. "Turn away. I cannot let Light-kun know where I keep the key."

Light did as he was told, and suddenly, his wrist was free.

"Be quick," L told him, sucking on his lollipop.

Light nodded and walked across the room and grabbed some pajamas. Keeping his back to L, the teenager began to strip down to his underwear. He kind of wondered if L was watching him, but he didn't know how he'd feel about that if he was.

L stared off, uninterested, as Light pulled on his clothes.

The aforementioned teenager came back to the insomniac, holding his wrist out for it to be cuffed.

L locked the cuff around the boy's wrist before climbing back in his chair.

"Thank you," Light said as he climbed back into bed.

L didn't say anything. All he did was turn off the light and continue typing and sucking on his lollipop as Light fell asleep.

—

Light woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window, shining across the room. He yawned and stretched, the clinking of the chain links reminding him of the man he was handcuffed to. Light's eyes followed the chain to the other end.

His eyes fell upon the insomniac sitting in the chair, sleeping peacefully. His onyx eyes were closed lightly, and his light breaths propelled the black hair that had fallen in front of his face. He sat in his usual position still, and Light wondered how one could do that all night long.

Light thought L looked absolutely beautiful when he was asleep. The teenager didn't want to wake him, even though it was seven AM and they only had an hour to get showered and dressed and fed before the task force members came back for work.

Something dawned on Light just then. Shower. 'Do we have to shower together…?' Light wondered, biting his lip. 'I don't know what he wants us to do… If we DO have to shower… together… then I'd get to see him… naked?' Light blushed at the thought before he went to correcting his thoughts: 'NO, then I'd HAVE to, not get to. Stupid brain. Sometimes, I don't feel smart… Wait, I just totally went off the subject… I mean, I guess it wouldn't be bad to see someone as pretty as L naked… But Misa would get upset if she found out I showered with L then… I mean, as it is, she already kind of thinks he's gay… for me… I think…'

Light drifted away from his thoughts after awhile with a blush and realized what time it was. 07:23. Unfortunately, it was time to wake L. Light sat up and stretched again, before reaching out and touching L's shoulder, lightly shaking him.

"Ryuzaki," the teenager uttered softly, causing the insomniac's eyes to snap open as he instinctively jumped up and kicked at Light, not realizing yet that he wasn't in danger. His foot came into contact with Light's chest, kicking the teenager off the other side of the bed, causing L to be pulled along by the chain, which resulted in him landing on the bed.

Light threw his head back, breathing heavily. "Ryuzakiiiiiii…" He groaned out, sitting up a bit and huffing. 'I knew I didn't want to wake him for a reason…'

"Agh, Light-kun…" L murmured, crawling to the edge of the bed to look down at his suspect. "Gomen'nasai, I thought Light-kun was trying to attack me. I do apologize."

"Trying to attack you?" Light asked exasperatedly, slightly out of breath still. "I was trying to wake you up! You just knocked the wind out of me!"

"I said I was sorry, Light-kun," L said monotonously, sighing a bit. "And yes, I thought you were trying to attack me. You ARE my number one suspect of being Kira. Did you forget why we're handcuffed together already?"

Light rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. "No, I didn't, but I'm not Kira and I wouldn't attack you! That's ridiculous!"

L just shook his head and got off the bed. "Come on, we have to get to work soon," he said, heading to the bathroom.

"W- Where are we going?" Light stuttered, blushing furiously.

"To the bathroom to shower, Light-kun," L replied, looking at the teenager. "I thought that was obvious."

"Well, I know, but I… well…"

"Is Light-kun okay?" L asked, examining Light's flushed face. He placed the back of his hand on Light's forehead, checking for a fever.

Light pulled away, slightly irritated. "Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, walking past L. "Let's just shower…"

L nodded slowly and followed the teenager into the bathroom. Once inside, he made Light turn away. Once the teenager did, L reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked Light's handcuff and sat in his usual position on the toilet seat. Light looked confused.

"To make things a bit more comfortable for you, I've decided to let you shower alone," L clarified, staring at Light. "I have to stay in here though. But please, hurry and shower so I can get one as well."

Light stared back at the detective for a few seconds, registering his words. Light nodded slightly. "Okay…"

Light began to unbutton his pajama shirt, a blush once again coating his cheeks as he realized L was still staring at him. He turned away slightly.

L took notice of this. "Don't be shy, Light-kun," he told the younger boy.

"I'm not shy…" Light argued weakly, but even though it wasn't a lie, L still didn't believe him anyway.

"It's okay that you're shy," L said softly, biting his thumb as he gazed at the teenager. "I'll look away if Light-kun wishes."

Light shook his head and slipped off his now unbuttoned shirt, discarding it on the floor. He wasn't shy, just slightly nervous and his thoughts were everywhere. He slipped his pants off and threw those on the floor along with his boxers. He quickly hopped in the shower and turned it on.

L sat there, biting his thumb as he looked at his reflection in the mirror across from him. He usually didn't bother with his appearance too much; he knew he wasn't attractive and he knew he couldn't change that. It was that simple.

He let out a small sigh and directed his gaze to his feet instead. Soon enough, Light was stepping out of the shower. He quickly dressed himself and held his wrist out to be cuffed. L cuffed his wrist and made him turn away once more, getting the key and unlocking his own cuff. He secured the other cuff around a bar so Light was unable to get away.

L stepped away from the teenager, looking over him a few times with his eyes, his thumb between his lips, for no particular reason.

"Ryuzaki, you need to hurry and shower," Light sighed, watching the detective. He was a bit anxious to see L naked though. "It's almost eight."

L nodded and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, a light pink coating his cheeks. Light's eyebrows raised.

"Hey Light-kun," L uttered, looking at the floor. Light hummed in response. "Could you look away…?"

Light's eyebrows raised again, higher this time. "Why?" He asked calmly, genuinely curious. "Are you shy or something?" The pink color in L's face deepened slightly.

"Well, yes," L replied honestly. He bit his thumb and avoided Light's gaze. "I understand if you think of me differently for being this way, but I very much need to shower, so if you could just avert your gaze elsewhere…"

"I don't think of you differently," Light assured him. "And you don't have to be shy…"

"I cannot help it. I am… self-conscious and a bit insecure. So just, Please, Light-kun…"

Light frowned a bit before nodding and looking away. L sighed as he turned away from the teenager and undressed himself before stepping into the shower.

L only took about five minutes in there before he was out and getting dressed. He made Light look away as he dressed and unlocked the handcuffs before reattaching the cuff to his wrist. He dragged Light out of the bathroom and out of their room, going downstairs. It was 07:56 when they finally made it to their seats in front of their computers. Most of the men were just showing up, but Soichiro was already there and so was Matsuda.

L called for Watari to bring breakfast and then they all started their day.

—

 **enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10

/A few days later/.

There was a knock on the door inside the church-like building where Kira was staying. Ryuk turned to Kira and grabbed an apple as he began to speak.

"Misa's here, and so is her shinigami, Rem," he said, and Kira nodded. Ryuk opened the door and the two walked inside.

"Kira," Misa said, eyes sparkling with delight as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Kira hugged her back a bit before pushing her away slightly.

"Hello Misa," Kira uttered, sitting down. "Hello Rem. Why have you chosen today to come?"

"Misa just contacted Mikami and he said that he's bringing Birthday today," Misa told him, leaning against the table. "Misa wanted to meet him."

"Very well," Kira murmured, looking off.

After several minutes, there was another knock at the door. Ryuk opened the door.

"God," Mikami uttered, kneeling a bit. "I brought him…"

"Well, hello BB," Kira smiled wickedly, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at the man with red eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," BB replied with an equally wicked grin as his licked his lips.

—

L and Light sat at their computers and the other members of the task force were all doing their jobs when Misa was at the door of the building and appeared on the camera that Matsuda was watching.

"Hey, Misa-Misa is here!" Matsuda exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "Want me to let her in for you, Light?"

Light sighed. 'No, not really,' he thought, before shrugging.

"I don't know," he replied, looking over at L. He secretly hoped L would say no.

"You can go ahead and let her in," L said monotonously as always. "It shouldn't hurt, I suppose."

'Dammit!' Light cursed internally, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Matsuda jumped up from his chair and made his way down to greet Misa at the front door, a giant smile on his face.

Matsuda had a crush on the girl, but he knew his feelings weren't returned. He was half okay with that though. Matsuda thought about the obvious reasons why she couldn't like him and things, such as: 'How could a gorgeous girl like Misa-Misa like a guy like me…?' And 'Misa is Light's girlfriend, so she's off-limits,' and so on.

He walked out to where she was, and the first thing he noticed was how beautiful she looked compared to on camera.

"Hi, Misa-Misa," he said with a shy smile and a light blush. She grinned.

"Hi, Matsu!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick, friendly hug. Emphasis on the friendly though.

"Are you here to see Light?" He asked, although he already knew her answer.

"Yep! Why else would I be here?"

He chuckled, embarrassed, as the blush on his cheeks deepened. "N- No other particular reason, I suppose."

"Aww, Matsu!" Misa giggled. "You're blushing!"

"I am?" Matsuda asked, even though he knew he was.

"Yep!" Misa exclaimed, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. The blush spread to his neck and ears as well.

"I- I…" He was slightly lost for words.

She just giggled and began to go upstairs, gesturing for Matsuda to follow.

He did so, following way behind her, thinking about what just happened.

"Hi Light!" Misa said cheerfully, smiling as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek as well.

They were dating even though their relationship was pretty much a lie; Light was pretty much using her so he could appear to have a pretty girlfriend even though he wasn't even straight, and she was pretty much using him to get information for Kira. There was no love between them, and Misa knew it (hell, she thought that there was something secretly going on between L and Light). Light didn't know though, as he thought Misa was utterly, irrevocably and deeply in love with him.

Boy, was he wrong.

Now, it's not like Misa hated him. In fact, she hated that she had to ruin his life, but it was for Kira, the young god who brought the one who'd killed her parents to justice. Misa was grateful, and felt like she owed Kira. Therefore, she was doing this.

"Hi Misa," Light replied, sighing. Misa just kept a smile on her face as she sat in Light's lap. "Misa…" The girl just made herself comfortable atop Light's lap. "Misa, I have to work…"

"Are you saying you want me to get up?" Misa asked with a slight pout.

"No, Misa," L began in the same tone as always, not looking over at the teenager he was handcuffed to or the girl in his lap. "Light-kun is not saying he wants you to get up, he is implying he wants you to get up."

"Same difference," Misa snapped lightly, a glare thrown in L's direction. "Smart-ass."

"Misa," Light said in a disapproving tone, shaking his head. "Ryuzaki. Let it go, alright? That's enough."

Misa huffed and rolled her eyes, getting off Light's lap and moving to sit by Matsuda.

"So, Ryuzaki," Aizawa began, getting up. "Have we found anything else on Kira?"

"Nothing new, no," L stated, biting his thumb. "It's just more criminals dying."

Aizawa sighed and nodded, sitting back down.

"Hey Ryuzaki," Light said, looking at the detective. L hummed in response, not turning to face the teenager. "Why don't you and I take the rest of the day off? I mean, there's nothing new on Kira and I'm sure someone will let us know if they hear anything, but I feel like you and I work the hardest and we deserve a little bit of time off."

L looked at the teenager now. "Well, I suppose that wouldn't be a bad thing, but I can't just do nothing, Light-kun."

"Why don't we just go for a walk and maybe get some ice cream?" Light suggested, smiling lightly. L nodded and gave a small smile before standing up.

"Chief, please contact one of us if something comes up," L said as Light stood up. "The two of us are going out for a bit. If Misa wishes to stay here, I want Matsuda to stay with her. She is free to leave if she wants though."

Soichiro nodded, then L and Light were on their way after L had Watari bring him a pair of tennis shoes.

"What does Light-kun want to do first?" L asked, gazing at the teenager.

"Hm, maybe we could just walk around for a bit," Light replied, looking off somewhere.

"Okay."

The two began walking around for awhile, going nowhere in particular. They came across a bench and sat down for a moment. Light looked over at L and bit his lip. 'God, he's so beautiful…' Light thought to himself. 'I can't help but to stare at him…'

L felt Light's eyes on him and turned to face him. Their eyes made contact and neither seemed to be able to look anywhere else than each other.

"Light-kun…?" L uttered as the teenager began to slightly draw forward, as if he was leaning in. L felt uneasy and moved away before pulling his feet up and kicking Light, causing him to fall off the bench; something similar to what'd happened a few days earlier.

"Agh," Light uttered, biting his lip as he glared up at L, who was looking innocently at the other. "What the fuck, L?"

"I was feeling uneasy," L said, standing up as Light stood up as well and advanced closer towards him. "I cannot explain it… I just didn't feel comfortable. I don't know if I can trust you that much… You could be Kira…"

Light drew back a fist and punched L right in the cheek, causing the detective to fall onto the bench. Light didn't know what came over him; he didn't want to do that but he just… snapped. He immediately felt bad.

"Ah," L muttered, wincing as he tried to adjust himself so the bench wasn't hurting him as much. He looked up at Light. "That really hurt, you know."

Light sighed and sat on the bench beside L. "I know, and I'm sorry," he said, looking at the ground before he looked into the detective's eyes. "I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me… I just… I hate when you accuse me of being Kira… I hate that you don't trust me…"

L had his palm on his cheek where he could tell a bruise would be forming. Light saw this and grabbed L's wrist, pulling his hand away. "Does it hurt too much…?" Light asked, before he caressed L's cheek gently, using the pad of his thumb to lightly stroke the insomniac's cheekbone.

L drew in a shaky breath after closing his eyes and shook his head lightly. "Not too badly, no…" He murmured, leaning into the gentle touch of the teenager's palm.

"Do you think you want that ice cream now?" Light asked, causing L to open his eyes and nod. "Then let's go get some."

The two got off the bench and went searching for some ice cream.

—

 **when light was leaning in and they were looking into each other's eyes, the death note ost 'light lights up light for piano' played and i got emotional xD (that was the song that played in ep 25 during the foot massage scene...)**

 **Anyways, the three chapters I updated were (together) 4019 words so... fun!**


	12. Chapter 11

L and Light walked into the park with ice cream cones in their hands (Light wanted pistachio and L wanted chocolate). They found another bench and sat down.

"You know, Light-kun," L began, staring at his cone before licking the dripping ice cream. "Chocolate is my favorite ice cream flavor."

"Really? Why is that?" Light felt bad because he honestly didn't care to know why, but he still asked, because L was his friend, or, at least, Light thought of the detective as one.

"I don't know. I can't explain it."

As L took another lick at his ice cream, Light looked over and felt guilt settle in his stomach, making him nauseous upon seeing the giant bruise on L's cheekbone.

"Ryuzaki," Light uttered, his eyes full of sadness. L turned to face the teenager. "I really am sorry for hitting you. I feel so terrible."

"Don't worry about it, Light-kun," L told the younger male, turning his head forward again. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Are you sure?" Light asked as he reached his hand out, touching the bruised area on the detective's cheek with his fingertips, causing L to flinch and wince. Light sighed. "Liar."

"Don't feel bad, Light-kun. It'll go away eventually."

"I know, but I shouldn't have hit you."

The two dwindled to silence, eating their ice cream and watching the people walk around in the park. Neither said anything, and neither did much else.

Then L felt the gentle pressure of Light's lips on his bruised cheekbone. The detective blushed lightly and winced, but didn't stop the teenager. Light pulled away with his own blush, and still, neither uttered a word.

Eventually, the two left the bench and were just wandering around the park, until L turned to Light.

"Let's go on the swings for a bit and then perhaps have that tennis rematch?" The detective suggested, a small smile on his pale face.

The two had engaged in a tennis match when they both were still attending Tou-oh and Light had won. To them, it didn't seem so long ago, but it was easily a month or two before.

Light nodded with a grin and the two sat down on the swings, L, of course, sat in his usual position, despite the fact that he was literally sitting on this swing that had this thin, wooden plank that the swings usually have.

Light chuckled at this. "Why– how can you sit like that?" He asked, smiling. "How can do that in the swing? It's not uncomfortable?"

"No," is all L replied with. The insomniac gazed at Light. "I am pretty comfortable, actually."

Light got up off the swing and L looked confused for a moment. Light tried climbing back onto the swing awkwardly.

"What the heck are you doing, Light-kun–?" L began, utterly confused until Light tried to make himself comfortable on the swing. "Are you really–?" L started to giggle.

Light was sitting just like L on the swing.

"How the fuck–?" Light twisted around but then he accidentally fell backwards off the swing, landing on the ground with a thud.

L was laughing.

Light admired the detective that was letting his guard down for once, and actually laughing, which was so unlike him. The teenager grinned massively and started giggling himself.

"Y- you okay, Light-kun?" L asked, dwindling down to a mere giggle and trying to contain it to speak.

"Yep," Light replied, biting his lip as he smiled. "Couldn't be better."

"You know," L began, looking at the sky. "I actually feel nice. It feels nice to take a real break after awhile. Good idea, Light-kun."

"Yeah," Light agreed, looking up at the sky as well.

—

Kira sat down in his chair and gestured for BB and Mikami to sit as well after Misa had left and Rem had left with her.

"Birthday," Kira said with a lick of the lips. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Ah, well," BB grinned, opening a jar of strawberry jam and dipping his fingers into it. "Hey, you don't mind, do you?" BB gestured to the jam. "It's my favorite."

"No," Kira told him. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

BB's grin got impossibly wider and he licked the jam off his fingers, almost moaning at the taste. "So, Kira… That is your name, right?"

"It's an adopted alias, yes," Kira replied, picking up a pen and twirling it in his fingers. "The police nicknamed me Kira, and well, it stuck."

"Okay, well, Kira… what'd you need me for anyway? Mikami told me you were searching all over for me."

"Do you know of the detective 'L'?" Kira outright questioned, continuing to twirl the pen in his fingers.

BB's eyebrows raised. "Yeah… I know him," he said.

"You know him?" Kira asked, tilting his head to the side as he glanced at the strawberry jam-loving serial killer sitting across from himself. "How?"

"We lived in the same orphanage. He's only a couple years older than me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You know, I look strikingly similar to L, only his eyes are black in color and wider, whereas mine are smaller and red in color. Also, last time I saw him his hair was still wilder than mine. And, it's funny, I actually used to have feelings for him."

"Ah, I see," Kira murmured, pretending to care.

"I don't anymore, as he never felt the same for me. That broke my heart, you know? I guess it's his fault I am they way I am now."

"You mean a serial killer?"

BB nodded. "Yeah… that."

The two were quite for a minute, Mikami and Ryuk just listening.

"So, what about him?" BB asked, eating more jam.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, but that's only because I have the eyes," the black-haired serial killer stated. "I mean, I have the eyes of a shinigami… I can see the names of people I look at as well as their lifespans if I wish to. I can even see yours. But with you, it's just your name… Weird…"

"Hm," Kira hummed, biting his lip as he picked up the glass of wine that was on the table beside him, swirling around its contents. "Interesting."

"Speaking of the shingami eyes," BB began, dipping his fingers back into the jam jar. "I presume you don't have them, which is another reason why you need me, right? Also, Mikami told me you have a shinigami following you… do you actually?"

"I do, and that's correct."

"May I see it? The shinigami, I mean…"

Kira nodded and picked up a piece of Death Note paper, touching BB with it. The jam-eater was suddenly aware of Ryuk's presence.

"Ooh!" BB exclaimed, grinning. "What's your name, shinigami?"

"Ryuk," the lazy shinigami replied, eating another apple.

"I see. How is this anyway? How do you have a god of death following you, and by the way… I meant to ask…"

Kira looked at the murderer in front of him, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, waiting for him to go on.

"How do you kill?" BB inquired, licking his lips.

Kira went on to explain about the Death Note and show it to the other, telling the jam-lover about how he obtained it, how he used it, how the shinigami possessed it, and everything else, including some of the rules.

The room was quiet for a moment before BB spoke up again.

"Okay… So you can kill anyone with that notebook?"

"Anyone you know the name and face of, yes."

"Hm, very interesting. Once a person dies, can they be brought back by the notebook somehow?"

"Not that I know of, no," Kira replied, sipping the wine in his glass. Ryuk began chuckling a bit suspiciously and acting a bit weird, but Kira just ignored the shinigami. Ryuk was always acting weird in Kira's opinion. He'd just have to ask the shinigami why later.

"So, about L…" BB uttered after a few moments.

"Yes?" The auburn-haired killer's lips twitched into a wicked smirk.

"I assume you want me to kill him? That's why you brought him up, right? He is the world's greatest detective, and you need him out of your way, correct?"

"Well, yes," Kira answered honestly, tapping on the wine glass with his fingernails. "I suppose so. I mean, I want to kill him myself, but either way, if he's dead, I'll be happy."

"I understand."

"Even if I could just see his face, and if you could tell me his name, I could do it myself."

"How would you go about seeing his face, God?" Mikami chimed in. "He wouldn't be exactly willing to show his face to the public."

Kira sighed. "Yes, I know this…"

"I could kidnap him," BB suggested nonchalantly, sticking his jam covered fingers back in his mouth.

"Perfect," Kira said, smiling wickedly again. "It's set. Do it as soon as you possibly can."

Ryuk began laughing and Kira turned to the shinigami, eyes questioning. 'That damned shinigami keeps laughing… What the hell…?' Kira wondered. "What is it, Ryuk?"

"Heheheh, well, L and Light Yagami are handcuffed to each other at the moment," Ryuk told Kira.

"Dammit," Kira grumbled frustratedly. 'Guess the damned plan will have to wait…' He thought, before sighing out. "Alright then, Ryuk, you go spy on them and don't come back until they are no longer connected to each other."

"Okey dokey," the shinigami replied, flying away from the building.

"BB, as soon as they are separated, will you abduct L?"

BB nodded.

—


	13. Chapter 12

Two months later.

L was suspecting Light of being Kira less and less as the days went on. Still, he could not let his only suspect go free. The two remained handcuffed to each other and that was that.

L felt like he could actually consider Light a friend. His first ever, real friend. L once told the teenager that he was L's first ever friend, but it was a lie. He was trying to gain the trust of Kira, but now, L wasn't so sure if Light was Kira anymore.

'But if Light isn't Kira, then who is?' L thought to himself. He was beginning to feel like he knew nothing about Kira, and like he wanted Light to be Kira… But then again, he didn't want that at all, and he knew quite a lot about Kira. L was depressed, because he felt like he could be wrong and he didn't want to be wrong. He was never wrong. Ever.

And then he had the other members of the task force were hassling him over and over: 'Ryuzaki, don't you think it's time you let Light free? He cannot be Kira,' and 'Ryuzaki, Light can't be Kira; more people are being killed and Light has been in our sight the whole time.'

Then L would argue: 'We don't know how he kills,' and 'We can't release him because he's still my suspect,' and even 'He could be deceiving us all. He can probably plan their deaths in advance.'

And then Light would be upset because L didn't trust him, and the task force members would leave him alone about it for a day or two before they were right back at it again, as if his answers would change.

Currently, L and Light were sitting in their shared room. Light was sprawled out across the bed, feeling extremely tired and L was sitting in the chair, typing, and feeling depressed like he had been.

He hadn't slept in days. He couldn't get any. And when he did sleep, he always slept in the chair beside the bed. He would not sleep next to Light in bed, despite the boy's protests about it. Light argued that there's no way L could be comfortable in the chair all the time, and L would argue that he was fine where he was, and Light shouldn't complain because it was in no way affecting him.

Light had merely scoffed.

But Light would still try to get the detective to relax a bit, by attempting to coax L from the chair each night, at least.

And it was about time for Light to start trying.

"Ryuzaki," Light uttered as he sat up on the bed. L's eyes flickered to the boy and remained on him.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Are you going to sleep in bed tonight?" The teenager asked softly.

"No, I wasn't planning on it," L murmured, letting his eyes fall upon his computer again. "I haven't been able to sleep the last couple of nights."

Light sighed. "L," he uttered, instantly causing L's head to turn in the teenager's direction. "Please, come to bed and try to sleep. Please." Light was practically begging the detective.

L pondered it for a few moments before nodding quickly and getting up. Light scooted over and made room and L climbed into bed, under the covers, getting comfortable and facing the boy.

"Thank you," Light breathed as he made himself comfortable as well. He noticed L had his knees to his chest and his thumb in his mouth, and honestly he wasn't surprised.

L nodded and turned to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Light propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the insomniac.

"See, it's not so bad, right?"

L shrugged. "No, I suppose not," he murmured, eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"You don't want to change or something before you get too comfortable?"

L sighed and shook his head. "No," he murmured, looking at Light. "I'm already too comfortable. And don't you remember? I'm shy. And besides, I'll be alright."

"I'd look away if you wanted, but you don't have to be shy," Light whispered, using his free hand to push the hair in front of L's eyes to the side, but the hair just fell back in place. "You're beautiful."

L snorted and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Light-kun. I'm nowhere close."

"It's true," Light insisted, frowning. "You are."

"No, Misa is," L argued, biting on his thumb. "I'm as unattractive as it gets."

"Don't put yourself down, Ryuzaki. It saddens me."

"I'm only speaking the ugly truth, Light-kun."

"But it's not the truth to me…" Light whispered almost inaudibly, looking into L's eyes.

The two held each other's gaze for several moments, not saying anything.

Then suddenly, Light was leaning down ever so close to L's face, his eyes no longer on the insomniac's, but his lips.

L was beginning to panic. 'I should not be in this position at all,' he kept thinking, as his heart began pounding harder in his chest as his breath hitched slightly.

Light was slowly getting so much closer, his eyes falling closed as he leaned in to kiss his friend.

L turned his head away and stared at the wall. "We should try to rest," he said, biting his lip, his face flushed. Light halted and blinked a few times, just before moving away and laying on his back beside the insomniac.

Twice. That was twice he tried to kiss his friend on the lips like he so desired, and twice he failed. He didn't really count the cheek kiss as anything in this situation. He was upset by the fact he was kind of rejected and came to a sudden realization.

'Wait, what if he doesn't like me like I like him? I never asked him about the kind of people he was attracted to… I just assumed he… well, liked guys… How stupid of me… He could like Misa for all I know!'

Light suddenly felt sad that his feelings were most likely not returned. He craved love and affection and the only one who could give it to him was Misa. He figured he'd just ask her to make love to him or perhaps spend some time with him or something when he and L were separated, despite the fact Light didn't really love her. He thought about calling Takada from Tou-oh but he didn't really want her…

He wanted L. And he couldn't have him.

"Oh, o- of course," Light uttered, turning away from L altogether. A couple of tears slipped down his cheeks but he ignored them. "Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

"Goodnight, Light-kun," the insomniac replied, and turned so his back was facing Light, laying on the edge of the left side of the bed.

He felt slightly bad, which was adding to his depression. He wasn't sure if he had hurt Light's feelings or just mildly embarrassed him or something, or maybe Light was unaffected completely, but he still felt bad regardless.

But Light had Misa, who was beautiful and sweet and, despite the fact that she was not so bright, perfect for Light. L, however, was not attractive or anything. He was not sweet and bubbly like Misa. He felt people viewed him as an unattractive, cold, obnoxious, annoying, emotionless and uncaring insomniac detective who insists he's always right, has odd quirks, eats so many sweets that he should have died of diabetes by now (or at least gained a lot of weight), and thinks he is justice.

The list could go on.

And perhaps they were all right about him. L knew there was some details that should have been in the list, such as the fact that L was an orphan since he was extremely young (even though he never told anyone), and he practically has Watari do everything for him, and probably more that L couldn't think of, as he was very tired at this point.

But there was one thing that nobody seemed to understand about him; L was only human, and no human has ever been perfect.

—


	14. Chapter 13

As Light awoke from sleep, he was instantly reminded of his realization from the night before. He sighed sadly and gazed over at L who appeared to be still asleep. The teenager looked to the clock, seeing it was 7:43 AM. He moved his hand, about to touch L's shoulder to shake him awake, but stopped when the detective spoke.

"I'm awake, Yagami-kun," he murmured, turning to look at Light. The teenager retracted his hand and looked off, biting his lip. L took notice of his actions and sat up in his usual position. "Something troubling you?"

Light shook his head. A lie, but one he hoped L didn't notice.

L did.

"Something is bothering you," L stated blatantly, biting his thumb as his right foot rubbed over his left in thought. "Is Light-kun upset because of me? Did I have any part in it?"

Light ignored him and grabbed his bottle of water, sipping it.

L sighed. "What have I done, Light-kun?"

"Nothing," the teenager answered, too quickly to be believable.

"You're lying, but I cannot force you to tell me, so I guess I'll leave you alone."

Light heaved out a sigh and stared off, ignoring the insomniac. Why? He wasn't sure himself.

"I am thinking about letting you go," L murmured softly, gripping his knee tightly with his left hand while he chewed on the thumb of his right. Light looked at the insomniac, slightly confused. "You are eighteen, Light-kun. You need to live your life instead of being restricted. I can't help but to feel like everyone else is right about you not being Kira…"

'But part of me just doesn't want to lose you,' he finished in his head.

Light just nodded. "Ryuzaki," he uttered, causing L's eyes to glance towards him. "I know this may seem out of the blue, but I have a question to ask, if it's okay." L nodded and looked curiously at the teenager. "How do you feel about me, truthfully?"

"Truthfully?" L asked, and Light nodded. "I don't understand."

"Like, how do you feel… about me…?" Light asked slowly, scooting closer to L to get what he was saying across.

If L had any eyebrows to raise, they'd be raised.

"What are you talking about, Light-kun?"

Light sighed exasperatedly. "Do you have feelings for me?" He questioned, before quietly adding, "Just curious…"

L's eyes were wide as saucers. 'I should've seen this coming… If he really IS Kira, then he's probably trying to figure out what my feelings are for him, possibly to use them against me…? I feel like Kira would do such a thing; toy with someone's feelings and use those feelings against them… But I don't feel like Light-kun could do such a thing… Perhaps… Light-kun is truly just curious?'

Light's heart was pounding. 'He's sure taking awhile to answer… I wonder what he's thinking about… He's probably suspecting me of being Kira again…'

"Are you asking if I have any romantic feelings for you…?" L asked eventually, staring into Light's eyes.

"Yes," the teenager whispered, excited to know, yet, afraid of the answer.

L bit on his thumb and looked at his feet, his right foot rubbing over his left like it always did when he was in thought, before he finally thought of a suitable answer.

"I have a high level of respect for you, Light-kun," he uttered softly, looking at the teenager. "You are an intelligent, handsome young man. You are someone I can have conversations with easily because you understand me on an intellectual level, unlike most others. If I knew how to have romantic feelings for anyone… If I knew how to really love someone, no doubt, it would be you. I just don't really understand what romantic feelings– what love is like, therefore, I don't know if I do have those type of feelings for you or not. This is something I am unfamiliar with, something I have little to no experience in."

"So… you're just unsure?" Light asked, tilting his head and the detective nodded. "Maybe I can help you figure it out?"

"How, Light-kun?"

Light scooted as close to L as he could and looked into the insomniac's eyes, grabbing the hand that's thumb was being chewed on. L stared at their now intertwined hands.

"L," the teenager breathed, using his free hand to caress L's cheek. "Let me kiss you… Please…" He cupped L's cheek and rested his own forehead on L's, their breaths mingling as they were so close.

L's eyes instantly flickered to Light's, staring into the caramel pools with a bit of surprise in his own black eyes.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he admitted, squeezing Light's hand a little. The younger boy bit his own lip.

"Let me be your first kiss then, please…" He whispered, leaning in slightly so their noses were touching.

"I…" L breathed as he found himself tilting his head slightly and leaning closer.

There was a knock at the door. "Ryuzaki, I've brought you and Light breakfast." It was Watari. L then looked at the clock, seeing it read 8:04 AM, he sighed a bit.

L bit his lip as he pulled back slightly. 'I cannot believe I almost kissed Light Yagami… my suspect… Ah, damn, I cannot believe I let myself almost do this. I feel so ashamed… It feels… wrong. Light is dating Misa Amane… have we forgotten? I can't do this… I can't let myself…'

Light, realizing another attempt to kiss L failed, buried his face in the crook of the insomniac's neck, groaning mentally. 'Dammit, we were so close…'

L pulled away from Light and moved to the end of the bed. "You can come in," he told Watari, and then the older gentleman walked in with a cart of food. "Thank you." Watari smiled and nodded, leaving.

Light sighed and moved to the end of the bed as well. He found the food that was not as sweet as the others and decided to eat that.

The two sat in slightly awkward silence for awhile, just eating their food.

"Ryuzaki," Light whispered, looking at the insomniac. L just glanced at Light and kept eating. "Maybe we can talk about this later?" L nodded.

"Maybe," he breathed. Light turned away, deciding not to say anything else.

'I mustn't let myself get any closer to him…' L thought to himself. 'It'll end up bad for me, for him and for Amane-san… Even if any feelings for the boy arise, I mustn't act upon them.'

Meanwhile, the only thing Light could think was, 'I think I love him…'

—

 **I'll write more soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

The day passed slowly, tension between the two handcuffed to each other was thick like butter. L wasn't ready to talk to Light about anything yet, trying to ignore him when possible. This saddened the teenager, who'd quickly realized it.

Light was thinking about giving up on trying to make L see his true feelings.

L was thinking about freeing the teenager of the handcuffs to separate them.

Night had fallen and most of the task force men went home, Matsuda being the only one who had stayed a bit longer.

He could sense the tension between the detective and the suspect, but he didn't say anything. He just finished up what he was doing and left, leaving them alone, hoping that that was the right thing to do.

The two still didn't speak, even after Matsuda had left. They remained silent, until Light was ready to go up to bed.

"Ryuzaki, I'm tired," he yawned, stretching his arms. L just stood up without a word and shut off the computer, before walking off. Light had no choice but to follow.

They made it to their shared room wordlessly, L biting his thumb as he opened the door and stepped aside for Light to walk into the room first.

As L turned to lock the door like he usually did each night, he felt two arms wrap around his chest and upper arms, and then he felt a warm body press against his, and then a head rest on his upper back. He parted his lips in surprise, sighing out a bit.

"Light," the older male murmured, bringing his thumb to his lips. The teenager noted the lack of an honorific, but still didn't say anything. He held L just a little bit tighter.

"Light," the detective whispered a bit softer, and then the teenager let him go, looking away.

L had turned to face the boy. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small, silver key, unlocking Light's cuff, and then his own. Light was surprised as he saw the handcuffs hit the floor with a soft thud accompanied by a clinking noise.

'I am going to regret all of this,' L thought to himself, staring at the handcuffs.

"Ryuzaki…?" Light uttered quietly, looking up into the insomniac's eyes. For a split second, the two were just standing there, not doing or saying anything. Light opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out.

'What is he thinking?' Light wondered, staring intensely into the detective's eyes.

And then L seemed to get closer, his heart racing as he grabbed Light by his shirt, and Light's heart was pounding so hard as well, he thought it was going to explode. He also couldn't seem let go of L's gaze. And then, all time seemed to stand still as L crushed their lips together for the first time.

Light's eyes were wider than ever, and he couldn't seem to breathe. L was kissing him…

Light's eyes slipped closed and he kissed L back as he grasped the insomniac's shoulders and attempted to pull him as close as possible.

L sighed into the kiss and began to pull Light over to their bed to sit. He sat in the teenager's lap with his feet on either side of Light's hips, sitting sort of like in his usual, favorite position, but not quite.

L pulled away to breathe, trying to form a coherent thought in his mind, but Light was pressing gentle kisses to his neck and he couldn't think straight (which was a first for the detective).

"Ligh–" L began, but was cut off when Light sealed his lips over the insomniac's again.

L kissed back, trying to copy what Light was doing, (having no idea how to kiss) and gripping tighter onto Light's shirt as the teenager slid one of his own hands up the detective's shirt. Light pinched one of L's nipples with one hand, using his free one to slide up the inside of L's thigh, dangerously close to his groin, which caused the older to gasp and pull away, the reality of the situation finally hitting him.

'What the hell am I doing?'

He swallowed thickly and looked off.

"I– we don't– we don't have to do anything," Light stuttered, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Light-kun," L murmured, feeling very embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "I am sorry."

"Ryuzaki…" The teenager whispered, leaning in and kissing L again, but this time, L wouldn't respond, so Light pulled away.

"This was a mistake… We shouldn't have done this… I am so sorry…"

"I- I understand, I guess…" Light muttered sadly, looking away.

L cast his gaze down as a few tears formed in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. He didn't cry. Ever. He silently got off of the boy's lap and brought his thumb back to his lips.

Light stood up and looked towards the door. "I guess I'm going to go home…"

"Light-kun…" L uttered, stepping closer to Light and hugging him slightly. "If the circumstances were different… maybe…"

"I know," Light whispered, holding L in his arms. "Maybe you could learn to love me if I prove to you I'm not Kira… But for now, I guess we should only be friends…"

Light kissed L's forehead, and then Light had left, and L was alone, and for once, he didn't bother locking the goddamn door again (half hoping Light would return) and climbed into bed to try to get some sleep.

At some point later in the night, the door to his room had opened and he stirred, sitting up. "Light-kun…?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a hand pressed against this throat and long fingers wrapped around his slender neck.

L panicked, trying to breathe. 'What the hell is going on?!'

He grabbed onto the wrist of his attacker and tried to kick out, but failed and was pushed down, and the hand squeezing his throat got tighter, strangling him harder as he tried to gasp for breath. He could feel his attacker's fingernails digging into the sides of his neck, drawing blood, which he could feel slowly gushing out.

The last thing L saw before he passed out from strangulation was two red orbs shining in the faint light coming from the window.

—

 **yo so they kissed also plot**


	16. Chapter 15

L awoke with aching limbs and a dull headache. He slowly opened his eyes, only to snap them shut as he was blinded by sunlight streaming right into his eyes, coming from a small window near the upper right corner of the room.

'What… happened…?'

L suddenly remembered the events of the night before: he had set Light free, he had screwed up and kissed him, then he had basically kicked Light out, then he went to sleep and was awakened by an intruder who'd strangled him until he passed out.

'Oh no…'

L looked around frantically, and then he realized that he was bound to a chair. He was in a small, stone room, that had only one window and one door close to it, almost like a shed made of stone. It also had a table near the window.

It made the insomniac feel uneasy. He was being held captive, but by whom?

He remembered the flash of red eyes just then. There was only one person he knew of with red eyes.

The door opened and L's captor walked into the small room, black hair which contrasted his pale skin and red eyes to go with the wicked smirk plastered on his face.

'Beyond Birthday…'

BB had on a baggy, white long-sleeved shirt like L's and baggy jeans similar to L's, only gray, and he wore sneakers. He had a butcher knife in his hand which actually scared L a little more than slightly, because he knew BB and knew what he was capable of.

"Well, well, well," BB grinned, eyes looking mischievous as he stepped closer to his captive. "Look who's finally awake. Hey, sweetheart."

"Beyond," L murmured, a bit of anger in his voice. "I thought we locked you away?"

"What, are you not happy to see me, darling?" BB asked, still grinning wickedly, one of his eyebrows raised.

"No, of course not," L muttered, struggling a bit in his restraints. "You're supposed to be in prison."

"Well, I escaped about a year ago, sweetheart," BB smirked.

"Hm. Well then, why is it that you suddenly have come after me? Because I had locked you away for life? Or are you doing it for your own personal, twisted pleasure? Is it because of your sick infatuation with me? Ah, I don't doubt it. You've always been so obsessed with me. Well, your creepy, childish love for me is one-sided, Birthday."

"Actually, babydoll, you are wrong. I'm holding you hostage for Kira, not for my own personal, 'twisted pleasure'. I don't even love you that much anymore. How could I when you are an arrogant bastard who broke my heart and made me the way I am?" BB clutched the knife tighter in his hand.

L's eyes widened at the mention of Kira. Ignoring everything else BB said, L focused on Kira. "Why are you working with Kira? Shouldn't he have killed you? You're one of the worst murderers in history, right up there with Jack the Ripper. Why are you not dead, now that I think about it…?"

If it could, BB's grin got wider. "It's because I have the eyes, darling."

L squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about…? The eyes…?"

"The eyes of a Shinigami, babydoll."

L paled. 'S- Shinigami…? They– they actually exist…?'

"But let's not get into that too much, babydoll," BB said, still grinning as he set his knife down on the table. "Why do you think Kira wants me to hold you for him?"

"Kira wants to kill me," L stated, licking his dry lips. "He probably wants to see my face so he can do so."

"That's correct, sweetheart," BB told him, clapping once for effect. "Good job." He crouched beside L's chair, grinning wider as he saw a flicker of fear in L's eyes.

"Beyond… Who is Kira? What is his real name?"

"That's for me to know, and perhaps for you to find out on your deathbed, sugar." BB stopped grinning, and frowned.

L's eyes widened. "You won't tell me anything about him?"

"No, I won't."

L sighed and the two dwindled down to silence, until BB grinned again.

"Are you feeling alright, babydoll?" He asked, rubbing L's thigh a bit, making the older frown and glare at the other.

"Other than the fact that the way you're touching me and the nicknames you keep giving me are making me uncomfortable, and the way you're looking and grinning at me is unnerving, I'm fine."

"You're lying, but I'll forgive you for not wanting me to worry. Does your neck hurt, sweetheart?" BB grazed his fingertips across the marks he'd inflicted – bruises and tiny cuts – and the dried blood on L's pale neck, causing L to flinch and wince. "I'll take that as a yes. What else is bothering you, babydoll? Don't bother lying."

L sighed. "Nothing other than aching from being tied up and a dull ache in my head."

"Ah, well you're not hungry or thirsty or in need of a restroom, are you, darling?"

"Actually, yes, all three. But… why are you being so considerate? Not that I am complaining, it's just I was just assuming you were going to torture me or do something extreme, given your personality."

"Well, I honestly can't have you dying on me, darling, so why bother? Sure, it'd be fun, but Kira might get pissed, and I'm not quite in the mood to die just yet."

"Good point," L murmured, sighing.

BB stood up and looked over at the door. "I'm going to get you something to eat and some water, and I'll be back shortly. When I come back, maybe I'll let you use the restroom, if you promise to behave…"

With a wink, BB retreated and L was left alone. He experimentally tugged the bonds binding him to the wooden chair, testing them. They were pretty tight and were going to be awfully difficult to try to get out of.

'Perhaps if I can somehow persuade Birthday to let me loose for just a few moments, I could escape… It would have to be a quick escape… also, I could knock him out if given the chance… that would help, surely. This will be tricky, but maybe I can pul it off…'

And L sat, thinking, and waiting for BB to return.

—

 **one more chapter for today c:**


	17. Chapter 16

Light rode in the car with his father to the Task Force headquarters, staring tiredly out of the window and looking at the autumn leaves on the ground, the cold morning sunlight that was peaking out between the trees falling on him every now and then.

He didn't get much sleep the night before. His thoughts kept him awake. A little bit of questions, like, 'Why did Ryuzaki kiss me?' and, 'What if we went further?' and, 'Why won't he believe I'm not Kira?' And then some other thoughts, such as, 'I wish I could be with him,' and, 'I miss him,' and, 'I wish I could kiss him again,' and lastly, 'I love him.'

He finally fell asleep around three AM, but he supposed he wouldn't have been able to sleep until then anyways, despite his thoughts, due to the fact that he never got to sleep until that time because of L and the Kira case. He never minded then, though, because it was L keeping him awake, and not his stupid two AM thoughts, which all revolved around L anyway.

Part of him wasn't looking forward to seeing the eccentric man that he loved, still being upset, and thinking he should give up because of L's suspicion of him, and L's occupation, but the other part was looking forward to it, because he loved L, and L made him happy.

It reminded the teenager of smoking. It was like wanting to see L and wanting to be around him, and wanting to kiss and touch and love him, was the craving of a cigarette that accompanied the addiction of smoking, like Light had for him, and it was like part of him was trying to quit smoking, but another, bigger part of him wouldn't quit because it was too hard, he liked the taste and he loved the feeling when the craving was satisfied, because he felt better and was satisfied, even though it's just a short satisfaction, and it's not worth it because cigarettes just slowly kill you. And Light knew life was too short, but L was his happiness, his addiction, and even though L wasn't killing him, he was putting himself at risk of being killed because of being around the detective, who was working on the biggest, toughest, riskiest, life-threatening case Light ever knew of, and part of him knew he should give that up, and walk away from it, but the other part couldn't, because he loved L, and was willing to take the risk of sacrificing his own life to have him.

All because he loved him.

Light supposed people would think he was being stupid, but he didn't really care.

And despite the fact that Light had kissed L back, he never told L how he felt about him, although he figured it was now obvious, but he knew how L was with others' emotions sometimes. Light really wanted to tell L how he felt, and he wanted L to love him back, even though he knew L couldn't.

Light sighed out, and his father glanced at him.

"Are you okay, son?" Soichiro asked softly. "Ever since you came home so late last night, I've been worried. Did something happen with Ryuzaki?"

"Don't worry, Dad," Light murmured, gaze still fixed out of the window. "I'm okay. We just had a little problem and I went home because he let me go."

Soichiro nodded and pulled the car into the small area so they could go inside. They noticed Aizawa's car was right behind theirs now, and they hurried to get inside.

When Light and his father reached the right room, they noticed Matsuda, looking rather upset, sitting down beside Ide and Mogi. Watari stood by the corner of the room with a cart of breakfast for everyone.

Light immediately noticed L's absence. "Where's L?" He asked as he shrugged off his coat, trying to sound interested rather than worried, even though he was mildly panicking on the inside.

Matsuda quickly stood up. "He– he's gone!" He said, sounding very distraught.

Aizawa and Soichiro exclaimed, "What?!" at the same time. Light just swallowed the lump in his throat and paled, eyes widening.

"W- What do you mean, he's gone?!" Light asked, panicking a bit.

"He just disappeared!"

Light felt fear wash over him. 'He couldn't have just disappeared…!' He quickly sat down and put his face in his hands. "No…" He muttered, sighing and trying not to flip the fuck out. Suddenly, he remembered the surveillance cameras in the room. "Wait, the cameras! Did anyone check them?"

"No, sir, not yet," Watari replied. Light looked over to him and nodded.

He then remembered that he and L had kissed while the surveillance cameras were on. He blushed and look at his feet. "Matsuda and I can go check them," Light suggested. He knew he couldn't go alone and knew Matsuda wouldn't say anything about them kissing if Light asked him not to.

"Alright, let us know if you figure it out," Soichiro said and sat down with a sigh, going over some things. Light nodded and he and Matsuda went to check the cameras.

"Matsuda?" Light murmured as they reached the room.

"Yeah, Light?" Matsuda replied, looking at Light.

"I just want to tell you that… L and I… we had, uhm… kissed… last night. And… well, I was wondering if we could just keep that a secret between us."

Light's face was a deep scarlet and Matsuda's eyes widened, blushing lightly as well. "O- Oh… Yeah, of course, Light…"

"Thank you…" Light murmured, looking at his feet.

Matsuda nodded and they went into the room to check the surveillance.

They watched everything on the tape from the time L and Light entered their room, including the part where they kissed and Light hid a blush. After Light had left the room on the tape, Matsuda paused it and said, "For the record, Light, I didn't ever think you were capable of being Kira to begin with."

Light smiled and then resumed the tape. Realizing L went to sleep in the recording, Light began to fast forward the tape until he saw the door to the room open and L sit up.

"Light-kun…?" The teenager heard L murmur faintly, and saw him rub his eyes.

Light's lips parted as he saw the figure slip into the room and up to L carefully, quickly, and quietly.

Light watched with anger building up inside of him as the intruder grabbed L by his throat, and then Matsuda gasped from beside him. He heard L gasp for breath and try to kick his attacker, but failed. He saw L continue to struggle until he eventually stopped moving. Light swallowed another lump in his throat.

He saw the intruder tie L's wrists and then pick L up and flee the room. He wondered how the intruder got in – they must've somehow gotten passed the security, or disabled it somehow – and then paused the tape.

Light turned to Matsuda. "L was kidnapped…" He whispered, and then the two left the small room to tell the others.

—

 **see you next time c:**


	18. Chapter 17

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki has been kidnapped?!" Soichiro boomed.

When Light and Matsuda told everyone what happened to L, they didn't take it lightly.

Light also noticed Watari had left the room and was back again.

"Someone came in his room and kidnapped him," Light told his father, sighing a bit.

"How'd whoever did it get past the security?"

"I don't know, either they must know someone that can get easily past security like Wedy, or they must've snuck in just as I was leaving and waited before taking L."

Watari cleared his throat as to get some attention. Heads turned his way, looking at him questioningly.

"Until L can be rescued, I've called in for someone capable of leading the Kira investigation," the older gentleman told them. "He is coming from Los Angeles, California, in the United States." A few of them gasped and stared at him, surprised, jaws barely agape.

Light's eyes hardened. "But we can do that by ourselves!" He argued, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. "We don't need someone to take L's place–"

"It will only be temporary," Watari said, sighing. "He will not be taking L's place. He will just help fight to catch Kira while L cannot. He can also aid us in finding out L's whereabouts."

Light huffed and looked away. "I can find L myself," he muttered, about to storm out when Matsuda grabbed his arm.

"Light, don't…"

Light sighed and shook Matsuda's hand off him. "I'm going out with Misa. Let me know when this guy gets here."

And with that Light was gone.

"I have called in another who will be searching by himself for L also," Watari told them, and Soichiro nodded.

—

Light sat on his bed in his house, which he hadn't been to in awhile. His mom and sister were happy to have him back. He ended up telling them the truth about where he'd been, and that he was suspected of being Kira but he also promised he wasn't.

Light sighed out. He missed L more than anything. He just wanted to kiss him again, but he couldn't, even if he was still around.

'He may not very much suspect me anymore, but at the same time he does, and then he also probably doesn't want me because I'm just not good enough for him…'

Light wiped a few tears from his cheeks and eyes and looked over at his nightstand. He scooted closer to it and opened the drawer, rummaging around until his found his broken pencil sharpener.

He stared at the little cutter in his hand, thinking about everything. He brought it to the delicate skin of his forearm, pressing down slightly as he dragged it across his flawless skin.

Little bubbles of blood appeared on the red line he made on his skin, which he had barely broken. He repeated his actions a couple more times until it began to burn. He tossed the cutter back into the drawer, staring at his arm, horrified.

'Why did I do that?!'

More tears fell from his eyes and then he was reaching for the phone. Who would he call? His best friend was kidnapped and he didn't really have anyone else besides Misa.

He dialed his 'girlfriend's' number and shakily held it to his ear.

She picked up after a few moments. "Hi, Light!"

"M- Misa, can you come over?"

Misa's eyes widened. "Yes… of course… Is everything okay?"

"I don't know… just please hurry."

He hung up and tossed the phone, wrapping his arms around himself, hugging himself.

—

Misa didn't know how to react when Light called her. She was utterly surprised, and quickly got changed, and then her and Rem were walking to Light's.

She was pretty worried. She cared about Light a lot, especially once she realized what he must be going through, and she felt bad. It was partially her fault, after all.

She truly loved Light. The passing months gave her time to grow to love him, even though they barely talked. She just, one day, was in love with his personality, and that was that. So sudden, but she couldn't help it.

She knew he didn't love her, though. She could see that clearly, and it saddened her slightly. She also knew that he had feelings for L.

Now, Misa wanted to be helpful to Kira for what he did for her unintentionally, but now she wasn't so sure it was worth it. She wasn't ready to die, though, and she knew she would if she betrayed Kira.

To her, it seemed like the only ones who liked her were Rem and Matsuda.

But still, she walked down the street in the dark until she reached the gate in Light's front yard. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

Light's sister Sayu opened the door and let Misa inside. "Nii-san, Misa-Misa's here!" The dark-haired girl shouted, before going and sitting down to watch a Hideki Ryuga movie on TV.

Misa walked upstairs and opened the door to Light's room, knocking as she did so.

"Light…?"

"Come in," Light murmured, sighing. He was lying in fetal position.

Misa walked inside and climbed beside him. "What's wrong?" She inquired softly, wiping Light's tears away.

"I feel hollow," he whispered, leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around him. A few tears fell down his cheeks again.

It pained her to see him like this. She didn't want him to be sad and hurt.

"Light, what's going on?" She whispered, holding his hand and pressing a kiss to his head.

He shrugged. "Ryuzaki's gone."

"What do you mean?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

She knew L was kidnapped, but she wasn't sure where BB took him. Probably his hideout.

"He was kidnapped…"

"Oh no…"

"Yeah…"

"I miss him, Misa," he sighed, wiping away his tears. "Don't be upset, please, but I miss him… It's only been one day though… I guess I'm just– just so worried."

"I understand, Light."

"Misa, I think Kira took him and I'm afraid he's going to die–"

"Oh Light…"

She held him close, and as he cried, she shushed him and told him that everything was going to be okay, and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"What are you thinking, Misa?" Rem asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know what to do, Rem," Misa whispered, staring at the wall. "I want to help Kira, but it hurts to see Light like this."

"I understand," the shingami replied, grabbing Misa's hand. "Just do whatever makes you happy, Misa." She squeezed Misa's hand lightly.

"I'll try, Rem." The blonde squeezed Rem's hand back, and then it was silent. Misa stared at the wall until she fell asleep and Rem stood by, watching them all night.

Misa really was torn between helping Kira and saving Light. But no matter what, she just wanted to do what was right.

—

 **hey, sorry this took so long e.e**


	19. Chapter 18

The next day, Light went back to headquarters after receiving a call from Matsuda saying that L's 'stand-in' was there and that Light should get there as soon as possible.

Light thanked Misa for comforting him and kissed her gently on the cheek, and she smiled at him lightly before he left.

Light walked into headquarters. "So, where is he?"

One chair spun around, revealing an albino-like teenager with blackish-gray eyes like L's. He was clad in a white pajama top and light blue pajama bottoms and white socks. He also twirled his hair and appeared to be playing with toys, despite his age.

"Light, this is N, or Near, L's successor," Watari said, smiling a bit.

'Successor?' Light asked mentally.

"N?" Light questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Or Near," the albino uttered with a small smile that made Light feel uneasy.

Light just nodded and looked off.

"So you're Light Yagami, huh?"

"Yes," the older teenager replied.

"Hm." Near turned his chair around and continued to play with his toys.

'So, they told me that Light Yagami was previously suspected as being Kira by L because evidence seemed to point to him… L must've had a good reason to suspect him so I think I'll keep my eye on him…'

Light sighed and sat down. "So, have you found out anything about L yet?"

"No," his father replied, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing at all, but there's someone looking for him–"

"There are two people actually," Near corrected, putting together a puzzle now. "Mello and Matt. They are searching everywhere, so don't worry. We'll find L."

"I hope," Light murmured, resting his head on his hand.

The day went by slowly, as all they really did was look for L. According to Matsuda, Kira hadn't killed since the night before.

That night, Light went home. The others stayed and insisted they would work all night, – but in reality, they'd work for a few more hours before they'd eventually fall asleep on the couch or something – but Light just wanted to get away from them all, so he did.

He ended up hurting himself again that night. It wasn't intentional; he was just washing dishes he used at dinner while his mother and sister were out (thinking he and his father weren't coming home, they went out for dinner) and he stumbled upon a knife, and…

He used some bandages to stop the bleeding and hid in his room for the rest of the night.

When he got to headquarters, he'd heard that Kira had killed again the night before. Thirty criminals.

For the next week, things were about the same. Light would go to headquarters, find out that Kira had killed the night before, they'd look and find nothing about L, Light would go home early, he'd hurt himself if he thought about it, then he'd go to sleep and then things would repeat.

Near was starting to get on his nerves; he wasn't much help in Light's opinion. But Light had kept putting up with him. Until they could find L, he would have to.

Light sighed as another day came around that he was sitting there, wanting to find L. He wished he could go out and do it himself, but Near wouldn't allow it.

So Light just hoped with all his heart that those Mello and Matt guys would find L and bring him back, safe.

–

L sat in the chair he was tied to, thinking. BB had already went to bed for the night and L had some time to himself. He wondered how long he'd been stuck here. He figured about seven to eight days, perhaps. He wasn't sure exactly, but that was what he counted.

Boy, was he ready to get out of this place. He missed being able to sit in his usual way. He missed all the sugar he usually consumed – BB gave him only a little sugar each day – and was actually having withdrawal symptoms.

He sighed out and tried to rest, even in the uncomfortable position he was in.

The next morning, BB brought him breakfast: toast with strawberry jam, and L rolled his eyes when he saw it – BB gave him that every morning.

He let BB feed him the toast even though he didn't really want it. He was hungry, after all.

He wondered briefly how the investigation was going. Obviously they hadn't caught Kira, but still, he wondered.

"So Beyond," L began, swallowing the toast in his mouth. "What can you tell me about Kira?"

"I thought we already discussed this, sweetheart," BB sighed, feeding L more toast. "I can't tell you anything."

"Nothing? Not his eye color or hair color or something like that?"

"No. Besides, that's pointless information, darling."

L sighed and accepted the last bite of the toast. "Just tell me one thing about him? Please?"

BB smirked. "Well, babydoll, he's got these brown eyes that look red in certain light, and hair a similar color."

L's eyes widened as BB got up and went to the door. "There you go, darling. Think about that information, if you will."

BB left L alone to ponder the new information on Kira. 'He's got… brown eyes that look red sometimes… same with his hair… There's only one person I know like that… but… Light… he can't be Kira, he… Could he…?"

L sighed and hoped that Light wasn't Kira. He hoped BB was toying with him, and not telling the truth.

He didn't know what he'd do if Light turned out to be Kira. He didn't want to think about it much, so he just stared off and waited for BB to come back again, or for someone to come save him.

–


	20. Chapter 19

"Why does it feel like we'll never find him?" Light had asked to no one in particular, sighing a bit. He was disappointed beyond belief, but he tried not to let it show.

"We will find him," Near murmured, making a tower out of playing cards. "Mello will, for sure."

Light gave another sigh and stood up. "I'm going home," he said, walking towards the door. "See you all tomorrow."

He took his time getting home, promising himself that he would toss out anything sharp he had before he could hurt himself again. Then he wouldn't have to drag Misa out again.

Suddenly, his phone was ringing and he grabbed it, checking the ID.

Well, what do you know.

'Misa'.

He answered the phone and she was talking.

"Light, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think I know where L is."

L sighed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here anymore. He lost count.

He was begging to think that no one was looking for him.

He knew better, of course he did, but that didn't stop that lingering feeling in his stomach and the voice in his head telling him he'd just be replaced.

He wondered if Watari contacted Near and Mello yet.

He wondered how the task force was holding up. He wondered what they were doing.

He wondered how Light was handling all of it.

He knew the boy was probably upset, he couldn't deny that. He knew that Light cared for him and definitely liked him more than a friend.

L just didn't know how to handle that, or, what to do about it.

He never loved anyone in the romantic sense of the way, and in fact, the only person he ever loved in any kind of way was Watari. He loved that man to death and was so grateful to have him. He was grateful for Light, too.

He kind of missed the teenager. He missed his intelligence and his smirk and his eyes. And his smile. He missed that most of all.

He sighed again, finding himself to be bored and very tired. He missed his sitting position and his infinite amount of sweets. He missed everyone actually.

He missed Matsuda's idiocy. He missed Aizawa's outbursts. He missed the chief's and Watari's father-like figures. He missed Light.

Hell, he even missed Misa.

He hoped they were looking for him.

The door opened and L did not bother to lift his head. He was tired of seeing BB's smirk and tired of tasting strawberry jam.

Footsteps could be heard until he saw the feet of the person in front of him.

Those were not Beyond's shoes.

L lifted his head and he was face to face with no other than Light Yagami.

Filler chapter, sorry! This is just until I can get the better chapter written and just to hold you over for now c: hope you enjoyed.


	21. Chapter 20

Light had one thing on his mind.

L. 'I have to get to L. Misa must tell me where he is...'

Light ran to Misa's house as quickly as possible, before stopping abruptly.

'Wait, how does Misa...?'

Light blinked and gasped.

'Is she... is she Kira...?'

Light ran as fast as he could, needing to know.

He knocked on her door several times until she answered.

"Ligh-"

"Misa, where is he?! Tell me where he is! And- and how do you know?! Tell me, Misa! Tell me now!"

Light was crying, and Misa finally understood. She understood that L meant the world to Light, and that he was Light's true happiness. How could she deny him that?

'I have to tell him...'

"Light, please come inside," she whispered, removing his hands from his shoulders and leading him inside. She made him sit on the couch and she sat in the chair across the room.

"Misa..."

"Light..."

"Where is he...?"

Misa swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd tell him everything, and she'd surrender. She'd write Kira's and Mikami's name in the book, and before the NPA could arrest her, she'd write her own name.

This had to be done.

"Light, listen to me carefully..."

"Okay..."

"I-"

Light's phone went off. He quickly answered, seeing it was his father.

"Dad?"

"Light, it's Near."

Light blinked. "What do you need?"

"Mello found L-"

"WHAT?!" Light shouted, standing up. "I'll be there as soon as possible!"

He hung up before Near could say anything.

"Light-!"

"I've got to go, Misa, they found him!"

"But-"

Light was already out of the door, running down the street, towards headquarters.

When he arrived, he jumped into the car with his father, Watari, Near and the albino's team.

"Light, there's something you should know..." Near began, sighing.

"What...?"

"Light...?"

L had tears in his eyes, the most emotion he was sure he'd shown in awhile.

"L, I'm here to get you out of this place," 'Light' said calmly, kneeling down and cutting the rope off the insomniac.

"Light, where's Birthday?" L asked, trying to see if he was coming in the room.

"I knocked him out," 'Light' replied simply, picking L up bridal style, and walking out of the room.

"What's going on at headquarters? Where's everyone?" L felt an uneasiness in his stomach.

"They are waiting for us right outside the woods."

L sighed and nodded, but remained uneasy.

"How did you find me?"

'Light' sighed. "It wasn't all that hard," he murmured, looking around a bit, totally calm and collected. "Do you really doubt me though? Don't underestimate me, L. I know what I'm doing."

L bit his thumb as they got to the trail.

"Hey Light?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know who Birthday was? And why won't you call me by my other alias?"

"Near told me, and I just didn't want to," 'Light' explained (lied), smiling a little.

L blinked and looked at the trail.

"Put me down."

"What?" 'Light' questioned, coming to a halt. "Why?"

"I said, put me down."

"Alright." 'Light' set the detective down on the ground, seeing him wobble a bit. 'Light' placed his hands on L's waist to steady him.

"Hey, L..." 'Light' murmured, staring into the detective's eyes.

L bit his lip. "Yes?"

'Light' leaned in close to L's ear, biting the lobe.

"I am Kira."

L's eyes widened as he pushed Kira away, backing up.

'Light Yagami... is Kira... after all...?'

"B- But I..."

Kira smirked, walking closer. "You're not as smart as you think you are."

L panicked as he felt pain in the left side of his chest, in his heart.

'No, no no no... I can't die... now...'

"Oh, what's the matter, L? Feeling some pain?"

L fell, feeling himself being caught by the murderer before him.

His own killer.

The one he thought he knew.

Light Yagami.

"I..."

"Hey L?"

L's eyes began to flutter closed. He was dying.

"I'm not Light Yagami. I'm someone totally different from him. You know me as Kira, but my real name is..."

L couldn't hear anything else. 'At least Light is not Kira... I can die knowing he's innocent...'

His eyes were closing. He was fading. He was falling.

He was gone.

Kira smirked and left. He had to return Misa's book to her. The one he used to write L's name, not wanting Mikami to somehow be caught with it. He liked Mikami more than Misa after all.

Beyond watched as Kira left, a bit of pain in his own heart at the loss of someone he once loved. He knew L deserved it. 'Of course the bastard did.' But he couldn't bring himself to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

One tear fell from each eye.

That was the first time Beyond Birthday cried over a death.

The death of L Lawliet.

Mello had found the body sometime later, and he contacted Near, who was on his way with his team and the Kira task force.

"What is it, Near?" Light pressed, looking at the albino.

"L is dead."

A/N!

Hiya friends, this is kinda sorta a filler because of the length but at the same time not really because it has over 800 words and it has a big plot point in it (or something?) and so, this is the best i can provide for now.

I'm sorry i haven't been updating as much as usual, I've been very busy and very tired and lacking motivation to grab my computer because i keep watching Naruto and the food network channel or it gets too late, so, i will have something better for you guys soon c:

Also, L died :c but I have some tricks and a plot twist thing up my sleeve, don't you worry c;

As for my other stories (if you read them) AHWC will be updated soon (like maybe tomorrow after I do school work or read) but I'm just dragging it out as long as I can because it's so close to the end! Yes, there's a sequel, but it won't be the same :[

And other fics I'll get around to soon.

Also, for any of you that like Naruto and the Sasuke/Naruto ship, I am currently writing a fic (it's kinda like a rewritten version of naruto with SasuNaruSasu) that i may post here. The first chapter is in the works but I won't be publishing it anywhere until I've got a good cover for it on wattpad and a decent title (I thought about calling it Sasuke but I don't care for it too much, and I wanted to call it best friends but I already have a fic called friends). I had a good title, but I don't have a decent font to use! I don't believe it!

So maybe you can link me to some decent fonts and ill be so happy c:

Anyway, sorry for the long rant/AN thing, but I needed to get the out here so you know what's up ^.^

Alright, see you guys in the next chapter


	22. Chapter 21

/A few hours later./

Light sat with Misa, crying and crying. He just couldn't stop.

When Misa had asked what was wrong, Light had told her about L.

Misa shed some tears and whispered softly to her boyfriend. Surprising him, she said,

"I know you loved him, Light. I could see it in your eyes when you talked about him. I could always tell."

Light looked up at her, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Misa, I..."

"Shh..."

Later that night, Misa cried to herself after Light had gone. Rem was there with her, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Rem... I just want him to be happy..."

After a moment, Rem sighed. "Misa..."

"Yes...?"

"There is a way you can bring L back to life..."

Misa's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked, wiping her tears away. "How?"

"With this..." Rem uttered, holding an eraser. "The death eraser. If you erase whoever's name that is written in the notebook, they will come back to life."

Misa carefully took the eraser. Biting her lip, she opened the book to the page with the name 'L Lawliet' scrawled in pencil, courtesy of Kira. She glared at the page before she thanked God the name was not written in ink.

She erased the name and tossed the book on the couch, running outside and locking the door. Rem was right behind her, and the two of them ran off to find L.

 **hey sorry it took awhile :~:**


	23. Chapter 22

Misa ran as fast as she could to the funeral home. It was late and no one would be there to witness what was happening. The only problem with this plan was that she couldn't face L herself or he'd know. She'd probably have to pretend to be Kira from a distance and threaten L with the death of Light, but whatever she did, she couldn't tell him about the Death Note.

She grabbed her extra phone with a voice filter on it and left another extra phone on the table beside L, and then she went outside. The plan was simple: she'd call the other phone when L woke up and tell him what to say to the task force, and say that if he didn't, she'd kill Light.

She wouldn't actually, of course, but L didn't need to know that. And if L didn't cooperate, then she really would kill Light, but she'd bring him back later.

She called the spare phone.

It rang about five times before it was picked up.

"H- Hello?"

"L, this is Kira," Misa uttered quietly, looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

"What?" L asked, confused. "Kira? But I thought I was dead..."

"You were, but I revived you for my own reasons... unfortunately, I cannot tell you why..."

"Kira would never-"

"I am the second Kira."

L just blinked a few times. "What do you want? How did you revive me? It's impossible..."

"You are going to go to back to the task force, telling them that you faked your death to get away from me. But, you will not tell them about what Kira looks like, and you will not tell them what he said and did to you. If you don't do what I say, I'll have to have the first or the third Kira kill Light Yagami... or I'll do it myself, but I'll make you watch as something terrible ends him. Maybe I'll even have Beyond Birthday do it... I know Light is very dear to you, L, so you don't want him dead, right?"

Misa purposely ignored the last question. She couldn't tell him, no matter what.

"Light means nothing to me," L lied, sighing. 'There's a third Kira...?'

Misa shook her head. 'Fucking liar,' she thought. "But the life of an innocent teenager does, does it not?"

L was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Well there you go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I cannot tell you. Goodbye." And then Misa hung up, running off to hide behind a tree close by.

'He better go along with this...' she thought, sighing audibly. 'If he doesn't and goes off to work in secret by himself, everything will be screwed...'

She saw L exit the funeral home, and secretly followed him and saw him have someone check into a hotel down the road for him, giving them extra money for doing so.

'I just hope he goes through with the plan I the morning... If all else fails, I'll threaten to kill the others too...'

And with that, she quickly went home, Rem following silently.

Meanwhile, L was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

'First, Kira kills me, and then the second revives me. That means the first Kira and the second Kira must be secretly working against each other. There is also a third Kira, too, and Beyond Birthday is also working with them. The first Kira is probably thinking about killing the second Kira, and the second is probably thinking about doing the same thing to the first, or maybe they're thinking about exposing the first, but probably is afraid of the third Kira killing them out of revenge, or the first Kira exposing them as well. The second is also probably someone who feels guilty over something that isn't their fault as well, or they probably feel guilty about the deaths, and this is why the first Kira more than likely wants the second Kira dead. This is also probably the reason the second Kira revived me, but I feel like there's more to that. I also think the third Kira is probably very loyal to the first and also wants the second gone, so the second Kira is acting out. Or maybe the second doesn't know they could be the next victim, and are acting on their own for some other reason. This also doesn't explain why the first Kira is framing Light, or any of that, and it doesn't explain why I got revived, or how I got revived... And also, I cannot let Light die. I have to do what the second Kira says... Oh, my head hurts thinking about all of this... I'm quite tired actually... I should probably see if I can sleep now...'

L lay down, curled up in his usual position, and went to sleep. He'd deal with the task force, Light and more than likely Near and Mello in the morning, but for now, he'd sleep.

* * *

Hey, sorry if it's not very good, but at least it's a decent length for now..

I hope you liked this anyways! I love all of you!


	24. Chapter 23

Saying that the next day wasn't chaotic would be an understatement.

When L walked into the task force headquarters, things were worse than chaotic.

Light's eyes widened, he paled, and began to cry (surprisingly); Matsuda fainted, Soichiro looked like he was going to faint, same as Aizawa, Mogi and Ide; Near looked calm (but really wasn't on the inside) and Mello looked angry, Matt looked surprised and so did Watari. Misa was not present.

L walked closer, thump placed delicately on his very pale lips.

"What the hell's going on?" Mello asked, and L told them. He told them what Kira had said to tell them, which was that he faked his death to escape or whatever Kira had said. Near looked a bit suspicious about it, but didn't say a word. The rest bought it instantly.

Well, the rest except for Light.

Later on at night, when everyone else left to go home or to a hotel (Matt and Mello; Near went to bed in the headquarters itself) and Light got L alone, he popped the question.

"Ryuzaki," Light murmured lowly, the harsh glare of the computer screens illuminating his face in the darkness of the room. "You didn't really fake your death, did you?"

Without a second thought, and without looking in Light's direction at all, L said, "Of course I did, Light-kun."

"You're a damn liar. Kira brought you back somehow, didn't he?"

But L wouldn't give it up. "No, Light-kun, it was all fake."

"If that's the case... then... how could you do that to me?" Light asked sadly, scooting his chair closer, spinning it to completely face the insomniac, who turned his own slightly. "Don't you know how I feel about you?" To emphasize, Light grabbed L's hands (that had been resting on his knees) gently, rubbing tiny circles into them. L couldn't look the teenager in the eyes anymore.

The following silence was almost unbearable, until L broke it moments later. "How do you feel about me, Light?" He asked softly, quietly, so much so that Light barely heard it over his own heart pounding in his chest.

"How do I feel about you?" Light repeated, seeing L's eyes glance up at his face for only a moment, noticing the small, quick nod the insomniac gave. "I love you." L's lips parted at that, and he was looking up at Light's face again. "I guess you're not as smart as you think you are if you didn't know that."

L let out a breath, squeezing Light's fingers slightly.

"Light... do you remember what we'd talked about the last time I saw you?"

"Eh, not really actually..."

"I was saying if things were different, perhaps we could've been together, in a relationship."

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." Light said, feeling disappointed now.

"Then you said, 'Maybe you could learn to love me if I prove to you I'm not Kira,' and that's it, Light. I know you aren't Kira. I've seen the first Kira, and he and you are different."

"You've seen Kira?!"

"Yes... I have. But back to what I was saying. I know you're not Kira. Things are different now."

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, eyes widened and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What I'm saying, Light, is if you love me like you say, then you should kiss me. Or you could show me another way somehow..."

Light was speechless, his blush brightening. 'He wants me to... to kiss him... or... oh...'

"Well? We don't have all night."

Light nodded and stood, letting go of the pale hands and cupping L's cheek with one hand, using his other hand to push L's legs down so he was sitting like a normal person.

Light climbed into L's lap, moving his hands to sort of cup L's neck and jaw. Light leaned in, his nose bumping the other's as he pressed their lips together.

He felt L's delicate hands rest on his waist lightly, hesitantly, like perhaps the detective was nervous.

Light was nervous.

He'd never been intimate with a person before. Be it girl or boy. And he was absolutely sure that L hadn't either. Not that L wasn't pretty, or attractive or anything. He was just... odd. And introverted.

But that was okay. L was fine just how he was, and Light wouldn't change him for the world.

Light Yagami was truly in love.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry this took awhile! But you get some romantic shit and probably smut in the next chapter, but only if you guys want it. Anyhow, ily guys!


	25. Chapter 24

L's pale and delicate hands undid the buttons of Light's shirt, swiftly, precisely, until all of them were undone. He loosened Light's tie as well, dropping it onto the floor.

They somehow had gotten upstairs and into the room they'd once shared.

Light grabbed L's shirt, pulling him closer, kissing him. The younger boy pushed the older onto the bed, breaking their kiss and lifting the detective's white shirt to reveal L's flat stomach (though all he ate was sweets; Light was jealous).

"Light-kun," L gasped and shivered as Light licked his stomach. He grabbed Light's shoulders, slipping the shirt off of them.

Light removed L's shirt then, tossing it on the floor before he moved to undo the button and zipper on L's jeans. He also undid his own pants as L ran his pale hands up Light's tan torso.

Light slid off L's pants and boxers, leaving the detective fully unclothed.

"You're so," Light began, looking for the right word to describe L as he slipped his shirt the rest of the way off. "Beautiful-"

"Light-kun," L murmured, somewhat interrupting, his eyebrows furrowed. Light responded with a 'hm', and L just stared at the teenager's arm. "Where did those markings come from?"

"Markings?" Light asked, confused. He'd absolutely forgotten.

"There, on your arm."

Light truly felt stupid. How could he have done such a thing and then totally forget? How could he think L would not notice? "They're nothing to worry about," he said, kissing L lightly on the lips, but L wouldn't give up like that.

"What have you been doing to yourself, Light-kun?"

Light sighed out, sitting up. "Look, I don't know why I did it, but I did, and it's done now. Let's forget about it."

"We have to talk about this. Why did you really do it?"

"No, we don't. And I already told you-"

"If you tell me the real reason why, then I'll stop asking."

Light closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You want to know why?"

L didn't answer, and felt a drop of liquid land on his cheek. Followed by another, and another.

"I did it... because I thought I'd lost you..."

"Light-kun..."

"Now," Light said, wiping his eyes. "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"Alright," L replied, letting himself be kissed again. Light somehow got out of his pants, and he, too, was now fully undressed.

They lay together, skin on skin, as they kissed and touched each other anywhere that could be reached.

"Light-kun," L breathed out, grabbing Light's shoulder. "Are we going to have sex?"

Light chuckled. "It's a bit late to be asking that now, don't you think?" He leaned down to kiss L's neck.

L shrugged, tilting his head so Light had better access. "I suppose."

"Do you not want to have sex?"

L thought about it. "There's a first time for everything, and this is my first time having sex with anyone. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry about a thing. I haven't either, but you know, we're both smart enough to figure this out. Besides, I... may or may not have read up on how to do this with you..."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I'm concerned about how it will feel. I'm forty six percent sure I won't like it."

"You don't and won't know unless we try."

L considered this. "Okay."

First, L was being prepped by Light's skilled fingers. Then came the real thing.

He dug his long fingers into Light's shoulders, gritting his teeth slightly at the feeling of Light entering him. It wasn't exactly pleasurable; it was painful, but it wasn't something L couldn't take.

After the first couple of thrusts, it started to feel better and better, until L found himself having to actually hold back the sounds he was close to making.

They came together, and then after Light pulled out, he and L lay cuddled up together, wrapped up in each other.

"That..." Light panted out, trying to catch his breath. "That was... amazing..."

"It was definitely something else," L somewhat agreed, also panting slightly. "Something I may have to think about trying again."

"But did I make you feel good?" Light had to ask, blushing slightly.

L smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Would you like to go again?"

L pondered this. "Eh, why not?"

-x- A/N -x-

Eh. Sorry it wasn't exactly smutty, but at least it's something, y'know? I needed to update (bc yknow, it's been almost 5 months...) but I was stuck :p anyway, I may update again soon since this so close to ending, but I probably won't write any other death note fics after this, at least not for a while because I'm writing Naruto stuff right now, but we'll see I guess.

I'm also mad because I found a typo in like chapter 19 I think but I really am not in the mood to fix it three times, so yeah. Not getting changed i guess.

anyways, ily guys, thanks for sticking with me here c:


	26. Chapter 25

Only a few days went by. No one had quite gotten used to L being back yet since he'd been gone for so long after BB kidnapped him, but slowly things seemed to be going back to normal.

But what was considered normal anyway?

And what about Kira?

L saw him. He looked just like Light. There must've been some way he could find out what Kira's real name was, and Near, Matt and Mello insisted on staying until they caught Kira, so they had extra help.

And Light noticed that Misa hadn't been around in a while and suddenly he found himself wondering if something happened to her.

He had yet to break up with her for starters, and also he wondered if she knew something about Kira, judging by their last conversation.

He knew she had something to tell him.

What was it…?

Light gave out a sigh, staring at the computer in the dark, L by his side. The others had gone to bed and, as usual, they were the only ones still awake.

Light looked over at L. "Ryuzaki?"

L hummed in response, "What is it, Light-kun?"

"Did you want to head to bed?"

L thought about it and then nodded. "Alright."

They shut off the computers and went up to their shared bedroom, changing and then getting into bed. Light kissed the detective, sliding between his legs and pressing them close together.

"I love you," Light mumbled into the kiss, not giving L any time to respond as he deepened it.

—

Misa sat in her dimmed room, writing everything she needed down. She couldn't let this go on for much longer, or things would get even more out of hand. There was only a small amount of time before Kira would find out L was alive, and Misa would be done for. She had to do this now. There was no other choice.

Firstly, she had to tell them about the Death Note. After she was done with all of this, there would still be that mystery of Kira, and how he killed people. There would be worry that a new Kira would arise after the current ones were gone. The police wouldn't have to worry much if they could just lock away the Death Note.

Misa had it figured out. She knew what she had to do.

She'd do it as soon as possible.

She was going to betray Kira.

Rem watched her write, but didn't read the words on the page of the Death Note, or on the other piece of paper Misa had. The shinigami wondered what Misa planned to do, but she did not ask her. She did not want to know right now.

When Misa was done, she closed the notebook and relaxed in her chair, looking tired. Rem wondered what was on her mind.

She did not want anything bad to happen to Misa. She – dare she think it – loved her, and deeply cared about her. She'd do anything for her.

Misa looked at Rem, giving the shinigami a small smile, reaching for her hand.

—

The following day, Misa calmly walked to the task force HQ, Death Note in her purse and Rem by her side.

"Misa, what are you planning?" Rem finally decided to ask, although she feared the answer.

"Don't worry, Rem," Misa told the shinigami, smiling, but her smile was fake. "I know what I'm doing."

Rem didn't have such a good feeling about any of this.

Misa walked towards the doors, spotting Matsuda sitting on a bench, drinking coffee.

When he saw her, he blushed. "Misa-Misa!" He exclaimed, standing quickly. "I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

"Hi, Matsu," she said quietly, which Matsuda noticed was unlike her. He felt concerned now.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of genuine worry for the girl he loved. Her eyes no longer held light. They were empty.

Something was not right here.

"I'm okay," she lied, her fake smile returning.

He didn't press the issue, however he didn't believe her. "I'll walk you inside," he said, but she didn't move.

"Wait a moment," she whispered, and he stopped, waiting for her to speak. "There's something that needs to be done before it's too late."

He was about to question her, but he didn't have a chance when she kissed him. He was shocked, of course, but he kissed her back while he had the chance.

When she pulled away, Matsuda saw her wiping away her tears. "Why… why are you crying, Misa-Misa?"

"I'm sorry," she said, but what she was apologizing for was not crying. It was not for her behavior. It was for what she planned to do. "Just know that no matter what happens from here on out, I do love you."

That was not a lie. She did feel love for him in her heart, but it was too late.

"You… you love me?"

"Yes, but for now, we should go inside."

"Oh, o- of course."

They went inside after that, and Misa waited a moment before speaking. "Everyone, I need your attention right at the moment."

They all looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.

"I have a confession to make," she uttered, opening her purse. She had to do this. Now. There was no other choice.

Light felt his heart pounding. Surely, what he thought before… wasn't true… was it?

Misa took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm the second Kira, and I know the identities of the other two Kiras, and I have proof."

Everyone looked at her with shock on their faces. Was she lying? They didn't know, but they couldn't ignore this.

Light, however, didn't doubt what she said for a moment.

"Misa-Misa," Matsuda whispered, sadly, not believing that a girl like her could really be one of the Kiras.

Misa pulled the Death Note from her purse. "This is the Death Note. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. The standard cause of death is a heart attack, but you may write any cause of death and any time. The original owner is a shinigami, and if you touch the notebook, you will see him or her. I will prove to you that this really works, by killing the third Kira, Teru Mikami."

She opened the book, scribbling Mikami's name down before showing them what she'd written. She then called Mikami's phone number, putting the phone on speaker.

"Mikami?"

"What is it, Misa?"

She started talking while she waited for him to die. When he did die, she hung up, not missing the shock on the task force members' faces. "Do you believe me now? If not, I will kill anyone you suggest to prove it. As it is, the first Kira actually did kill L, and as he knows, I revived him."

They all stared at her in shock. "You're the second Kira?" L asked, like Light, not doubting her for a minute, and for Light, everything had started to make sense. He knew there was something up when L claimed he "faked his death" and Misa was acting strange. "You're the one who brought me back from the dead?"

She gave a nod. "And now the third Kira is dead, and the original might as well be. I'm going to set him up to die soon, by selling him out."

"Why are you telling us this?" L asked, eyeing Misa suspiciously. "What is your ulterior motive?"

"I have none. I simply want this to end. Things have gotten out of hand, and it's time for Kira to disappear."

"You know we'll have to arrest you if this is true," Soichiro said, his hand on his gun, just in case.

"I understand, but that isn't necessary. Just make sure you lock the Death Note away after this is over, so Kira may never come back."

"What are you talking about?" Light questioned. "And who is the first Kira?"

Misa turned away for a moment. "You'll find out," she whispered, running off up the stairs. They chased her, but couldn't get to her in time.

They all arrived on the roof, to see Misa standing at the edge. They approached her carefully, and waited.

Misa dialed Kira's number on her phone. When he answered, she smiled.

"Kira… forgive me."

"Misa… what are you talking about?"

"You were my savior. I owed my life to you for bringing justice to the one who killed my parents, but I can't let things go on the way they have been. I've had a change of heart. However, I killed Mikami, and I brought L back to life. He's no longer dead."

"You did what…?"

"I know you've been planning to kill me for some time now, to get rid of me. I'm not an idiot. So I decided to write down your name in my Death Note. You, too, are going to die very soon."

It was a lie, but it was just what she needed to say to shake him to his core and get him to become paranoid.

"Y- You did what?!"

"Goodbye, Kira. This is the end."

She shut her phone and tossed it behind her, along with the Death Note.

"Misa, what are you doing?!" Rem asked, worried. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Misa smiled again, but this time, her smile was real. "I know," she whispered, and Rem gasped slightly, wondering what the hell Misa was thinking.

Misa then turned, looking at everyone behind her. "Goodbye, Light, L, Matsu, and everyone else." She then lowered her voice. "Goodbye, Rem."

She was smiling, and yet tears were streaming down her face.

And then…

Misa jumped to her death.

—

A day later, after Misa's body had been taken off and they planned a funeral, the task force members looked through the pages of the Death Note. They found where L's name had been written and erased, and they found Mikami's name, but they found something else as well.

One of the last pages that had been written on had read:

'Misa Amane

Cause of death: Suicide

Tomorrow, at 5:30pm, after telling the task force about the Death Note and writing a name, Misa will go to the rooftop, make a phone call, say her final goodbyes, and jump to her death.'

"So, she wrote her own name down in the notebook," L murmured, and Rem nodded.

"She must have, but she was bluffing. Kira's name is nowhere to be found in here."

"It's not?" Near asked, and Rem once again nodded. "Could you tell us his name, so that we can catch him, once and for all?"

"I cannot. It's hard to explain. Just go through the book and perhaps you'll find it."

"I suppose we could also track the phone the girl called him on," Mello said, sighing. "This is such a pain in the ass."

Flipping through some more of the pages, they found a page that should not be there, as it was not the same type of paper.

The only thing written on it was a name.

'Taro Kagami.'

"What is this, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, standing beside L.

"I'm assuming it's Kira's real name," L replied, and they all could do nothing but stare at the page and wonder what to do next.

—

A/N

If the chapter seems rather rushed, it's because i was trying to hurry so I could update it.

I would have updated sooner, since the first part of the fic had been waiting for about a month now, but I got this game persona 5 and wanted to play it, then I got really sick for a week and then I got hit with writer's block. In any case, I'm good now, I think.

Light and Dark is almost over, with about 2-3 chapters left to go. And to be honest, if it wasn't important to the storyline, I wouldn't have killed misa because i like her in this fic (surprisingly) but I had to.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry to make you guys wait. I am so happy that all of you seem to really like this fic and i thank you for sticking with me despite the fact I'm terrible at updating. I love you guys c:

Also, I'm thinking of changing my username on here, because I don't really like Onision anymore. I thought about using starboysasuke, because that's my instagram username as well as on other places. In any case, if the name changes, you know why.


	27. Chapter 26

Taro Kagami.

Almost a week had passed, and yet they're still stuck with the name.

They ran the name through the system, but came back with nothing. They tried to track the phone, only to decide it was destroyed and unable to be tracked anyway.

It seemed as if there was nothing they could do.

"We have the name but... no face..." Aizawa sighed out, sipping his coffee as he looked at Matsuda, who hadn't said much since Misa died. The funeral was in a few days though.

"We could write his name in that notebook if we knew what he looked like, according to the rules that shinigami told us about," Mello chimed in. "This sucks. Too bad we haven't seen his face."

"That is not entirely true," L said, and they all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Near asked softly, eyebrows furrowed.

"I saw Kira's face before he killed me."

"Wait, so that means you could write his name-" Mello started, but L interrupted him.

"If I did such a thing, there would be no real difference between Kira and I."

"But Ryuzaki, if you did it the case would finally end," Light said, and L sighed.

"I am not going to use the notebook," L muttered, sending a small glare in Light's direction, warning him not to argue. "We will catch Kira without it."

"But how?" Soichiro asked, looking at L.

"Shinigami," the detective addressed Rem, turning his chair a little as he unwrapped a lollipop.

"What is it?" Rem replied.

"Can you or one of us bring Misa back to life with the notebook?" L asked, but he knew the answer- he just wanted to be 100% sure.

"Yes, with the death eraser."

"Good to know. Light?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Erase her name from the book in half an hour. Mello, Aizawa, Mogi, go get Misa's body and bring it here as discreetly as you can. Be quick."

And with a few nods, they're off, L's plan about to unfold in a bit.

A/N

This is short, I'm so sorry. I'll write a longer update when it isn't 4am. Sorry it took so long!


End file.
